十日谈
by IIIIIY
Summary: 基尔伯特从伊丽莎白那里得到了一个有趣的棋盘，兄弟俩开始了长达数十日的游戏。此文为黑塔利亚二次同人创作，参考分级建议为MA，请谨慎选择阅读。
1. chapter 1

基尔伯特从伊丽莎白那里得到了一样好东西，不如说更像是——一个好主意……

晚餐后的兄弟俩蜷在沙发上看纪录片，偌大的客厅他们却偏偏喜欢一起窝在狭小的双人沙发上。

"West，我们玩一个游戏好吗？"听起来像是一时兴起，但路德维希看了看自己的哥哥，他确定他是认真的……想要玩游戏。

"好，想玩什么？"路德维希几乎会在今天答应基尔伯特的一切要求，几乎一切……

似乎这一肯定回答是理所当然，基尔伯特早在路德维希还没有回答之前就将他从沙发上拉了起来拖向二楼的主卧。

他将路德维希推坐在床上，随后他找来了骰子，又拿出一张纸。路德维希可以隐约看见那是一个棋盘的模样，棋格里还写着一些什么。他的哥哥兴冲冲的、迫不及待的，他的笑容天真得可爱，一般在他有什么"坏点子"的时候就会露出这样的笑容。

果不其然，当基尔伯特展开这张皱巴巴的纸，路德维希清楚地看到每一个小格子里的字时，他知道他哥哥的屁股是觉得痒痒了。路德维希忍不住笑出了声，基尔伯特不悦地撅了撅嘴，他的弟弟似乎觉得他在开玩笑，一副胜利在望的样子可不是面对哥哥应有的表情。

"你先听本大爷解释规则！"基尔伯特有些着急，或者说他有那么点紧张。

路德维希依旧不能收敛脸上的笑容。

"你必须遵守本大爷制定的规则。"

路德维希笑着点了点头，这换来基尔伯特满意的笑容。

"我们猜拳，一局定胜负，谁输了谁掷骰子，按照骰子的点数走，那个人必须要遵守棋盘上的指示。"

"很简单的规则。我明白了。"路德维希变得有些兴奋。基尔伯特本可以借助制定更有利于自己的规则让他满足他的愿望，很可惜他的哥哥不是这样的人。

"那我们快开始吧！"基尔伯特当然在游戏开始前就盘算过，只要他赢下猜拳，不论路德维希骰到几，他都是今晚的霸主，也许几十年的大业在今晚就可以建成了，以一种光明磊落的方式！

没错，基尔伯特就是这么公正并且强大……

强大……

他为什么要出石头呢……为什么？就连他自己也不明白这个道理……

"你为什么要出布？！"基尔伯特气恼地质问路德维希，却换来对方一个看似无辜的眼神，里面还有那么几分可惜和幸灾乐祸。

基尔伯特始终没想到他竟然把自己给坑了进去，懊悔万分的同时坐在对面的路德维希缓缓递来一颗骰子。

只要是在这张棋盘上先走的人，不论投到几都会成为倒霉蛋，无人幸免。

基尔伯特怀着万分沉重的心情接过骰子，没想到这小小的骰子竟然能决定他今晚的命运。随着骰子在纸上滚动最后落定，一个红色的圆点展现在两人面前。

"是一。"

基尔伯特压根就不想去找棋盘上写了一些什么。

"玩弄自己……"路德维希缓缓念到，"到……哭出来。"

基尔伯特现在就想哭，现在哭算吗？

看基尔伯特的样子是有十万份委屈贴在了脸上，路德维希有些不忍心："要不我们换一个游戏？"

"不！"基尔伯特坚决地给予否定，忍辱负重一般揉了揉双眼之间的睛明穴，"本大爷说到做到，绝不耍赖。"

路德维希看见哥哥从床底下翻找出各色各样的东西在床上一字排开，有一些器具因为摆不下被排到了第二排。

他拿起了一个跳蛋，一点兴致都没有……

"要不要先去洗个热水澡？"路德维希看着哥哥这样强迫自己感觉一点也不好。

"你一般都是怎么做的？"基尔伯特目光闪烁。两人沐浴之后，路德维希为哥哥挑选出了几件有限的器具。

路德维希拿起较小的跳蛋："先在上面涂上足够的润滑油，别忘了在你自己身上也涂一些。"他说着，一种微妙的羞耻感不断涌上，让他的太阳穴突突地跳动，"然后塞进去，不用塞得太深……"

"够了……"基尔伯特的脸已然烧成了柿子，"就它了。"他从路德维希手里夺过跳蛋，小心翼翼地在上面涂抹润滑油，认真得就像是在做奶油裱花似的。

"你。"基尔伯特突然变得霸道起来，"坐在那里。"他指着床边的休闲椅，"看着就好。"

路德维希觉得哥哥似乎对这个游戏产生了误解，他们现在本应该愉快地滚床单了，哥哥莫名的好胜心却让他们在啪啪啪之路上愈走愈远。

所有的焦躁与不安都在基尔伯特面对着他躺下之后变得令人激动起来。

光是浴袍顺着分开的大腿两侧滑落就让路德维希看直了眼。白皙的肌肤因为刚才的沐浴泛着淡淡的粉，只属于哥哥的香味萦绕在他的周围。小基尔尚还兴致缺缺，基尔伯特因为害羞小幅度地晃动着膝盖，他永远也不知道从路德维希的视角看到的自己是有多么的诱人。

路德维希听到了"嗡嗡嗡"的声音，那是基尔伯特正在研究上面的那些开关，他将上面的档位全都试了一遍。不一会儿，基尔伯特扫兴地倒了一些润滑油在自己的手上。

路德维希可以看见哥哥的手指缓缓伸到股间，他自己将双臀掰开一些用中指为自己的后穴抹上润滑油。室内没有一丝的响声，但路德维希能清楚地听见自己心跳的声音，如此之响以至于要震碎胸膛。

基尔伯特像是忘了什么似的放下了一直研究的跳蛋，一手抓握起自己的小兄弟开始撸动，路德维希可以听见哥哥愈发急促的呼吸声，伴随着时不时逃出口中的呻吟，方才还没什么精神的小基尔已经充血胀红。一些较为粘稠的浊液从胀红的龟冠冒出，他加快了撸动的速度，路德维希可以看见哥哥因为兴奋而不住颤抖的腿根部肌肉和鼓动的会阴，突然，他的脚趾紧收床单，腰腹高高的挺起，张大嘴呼吸的声音越来越无法抑制。乳白的液体从尖端喷射出来，滴落在浴袍上。

经历高潮之后的基尔伯特疲惫地瘫在床上，脑子里一片空白，他好像忘记了路德维希就坐在对面，似乎就像是一个人的时候，路德维希不在他身边的那些早晨，夜晚……虽说已经很久没有这样的体会了，但每次独自高潮之后却会感到清冷和苦涩。这时，高潮之后的耳压也有所下降，他听到了坐在对面男人的沉重呼吸声以及手掌摩擦柱状肉体的淫秽声音。他早就不再是一个人了，在美妙的快感之后想这些久远的事情似乎有些过于矫情。

摸索着抓起被放置在身边的跳蛋，确认上面抹上了足够的润滑油，基尔伯特开始回忆弟弟平日里都是怎么玩弄他的身体的。他一般会在自己的高潮之后，借助肌肉瘫软放松的机会将这些小东西在自己的穴口研磨，试探性地侵入有助于嫩穴更好地适应之后的动作。

当基尔伯特回过神来时他已经将跳蛋的一半塞入体内，另一半顺理成章地滑了进去，就好像吞下了还没有准备好要吞下的胶囊，意外却美好，又或许是因为他的身体早已习惯。

听从路德维希的建议，他并没有将跳蛋放入很深，似乎又不怎么够。抓握着粗壮分身的路德维希眼看着哥哥将第二个跳蛋塞入体内，他这是要玩火，而他并不打算救他，他只是加快了手上的动作。

基尔伯特好不容易将准备工作做齐全，他已经可以感觉到那两个小东西了，既不粗也不热，说实在，挺没劲的。他找不到遥控器，只好顺着那两根牵出体外的线寻找着控制主板，期间不小心将一颗跳蛋牵拉了出来，又不得不费功夫塞了回去。他感觉到有一个较大的板面撞击到了他的手部，他找到了。他得仔细地看看那些级别才行，先来一个最小的试试吧。

两颗小玩具很尽职地在他体内工作了起来，最小频率的震动就像是在挠痒痒一般让基尔伯特很舒服，也很难受，他觉得肚子痒痒的，随后蔓延到了心尖。小基尔十分配合地再一次充血挺立起来，路德维希能最直观地看见穴口的景象，嗡嗡的响声从哥哥的甬道里轻轻传来，要不是静气凝神地听着根本无法辨别，粉嫩湿润的穴口随着震动按摩微微收缩，他可爱的哥哥还会配合地扭动着腰身去摩擦身体里的那个敏感点。

他很舒服，然而今天的目的是要让他哭出来。

"啊啊啊！！"伴随着高昂的叫声，基尔伯特突然翻腾了一下，随后像是无法控制自己似的不断颤抖着，不知是按错了键还是线路故障，他感受到体内的跳蛋突然强烈震动起来，一波接一波，不间断地折磨着他的身体。他夹紧双腿，在床上缩成一团，他觉得自己的神经从舌根麻到了脚趾，仿佛身体不受自己的控制……"啊啊啊哈！"又是一波强烈的震动，他夹得更紧了，他一只手撸动着自己的分身，另一只手试图在泪眼模糊的视线中寻找遥控器。

一些透明的液体从他的顶端溢出，他却始终无法得到满足，一般在只刺激后穴的情况下，他的弟弟会存有私心似的不让他触碰自己，这么多年养成的习惯就是以后穴的刺激为主，前面的刺激为辅。他难受地咳出了声，好不容易找到遥控器，因为快感而颤抖的双手却无法按下那些柔软的按键。接着的一波强烈刺激让他爽的在床上打滚，忘情地呼唤着自己弟弟的名字。

基尔伯特接下来所感受到的就是异物被拔出体外，一个温暖的身体欺压上来，温柔的大手摩挲着他的脸颊。另外，还有一个坚硬滚烫的硬物戳痛了他的大腿。

"你应该知道我不忍心看你哭。"

银发男人急喘着气，被抽离的刺激让他感受到了一瞬间的空虚，却又被温情所填满。

"那……你就应该早点说……混蛋……"

"你做到了，哥哥。今晚是你赢了。"年轻一些的男人充满爱意地亲吻着银发男人濡湿的鬓角，侧颈，吻去他眼角的泪痕，他今天还没有好好地品尝哥哥身上的每一寸皮肤。他很热，也很湿，非常柔软……

"那你不考虑给本大爷一点奖励吗？"银发男人坏笑着勾上弟弟的脖子，虽说他的手臂早已瘫软无力，却依旧能将他的弟弟轻松地拉近怀里，并不排除是金发男人对他过度顺从的原因。

"当然有，而且是一个很大的奖励……你最想要的……"路德维希在基尔伯特的耳边低语，结束时还不忘啃咬他柔嫩的耳垂，将热气呼进敏感的耳道。

"哈嗯……"伴随着路德维希的深深顶入，基尔伯特觉得他找到了归属，就是现在这个牢牢抱住他的人，他的弟弟，他的爱人。路德维希并不急着抽动，而是全全塞入哥哥的身体里面，感受甬道内的每一次缩动，他的欲望，更重要的是，让哥哥感受到他的脉动，就好像他们本就是一体的，从未被分离。

"West……你真的很棒……"基尔伯特感受弟弟的炙热在自己的体内搏动，他紧紧地吸住随后又放开，周而复始。

基尔伯特的轻微蹭动向路德维希发出了开始的信号。那一晚具体持续了多久基尔伯特也记不清了，他只记得自己被顶得脑袋发疼、被弟弟吻到不愿意合上嘴唇、说不定连背后的皮肤都被床单烫人的温度灼伤，最炙热的，是那个不知疲倦地在自己身体里进出的大家伙。在他累晕过去之前，他看见落地窗外的天空渐渐泛起了鱼肚白……

"你耍赖！"基尔伯特不满意地抱怨着，手里拿着一个远程遥控器。要说他为什么那么生气，那是因为昨晚的他根本没有按错按键，而是路德维希趁他不注意的时候用配套的红外遥控器将跳蛋瞬间调到了最大档。

路德维希心知肚明，但他还能怎么办呢："我只是想要帮你。"

"West，你听着，本大爷现在不想很你说……"他看着手里的遥控器，气得一时说不出话来。他停顿了一会儿，好像在思考些什么，随后用一种挑衅的眼神看向自家弟弟，"今晚，卧室见。我们重头来过。"

看着哥哥气冲冲甩门而去的背影，路德维希心想今天约好的游乐园之行看来得泡汤了。

忽然，门又被打开，探出来一个刚炸过毛的银色脑袋："本大爷告诉你路德维希！游乐园还是得去，冰激凌你还得照买！明白了吗！"

"Jawohl！"


	2. chapter3

"哥哥，乖一点，快去换衣服。"路德维希身着正装，催促正在沙发上闹情绪的基尔伯特。

电影泡汤了不算，关键是他的弟弟终于在他孜孜不倦的努力下第一次输了猜拳，就在他满眼小星星地期待着他投骰子的时候，一个电话打搅了贝什米特家的安宁。

"本大爷不干，不干！"就像一个小孩子似的在沙发上打滚耍赖，基尔伯特别提有多憋屈了。说实话他现在都觉得自己的后穴并没有完全收拢，但路德维希为他检查了很多次并且确定地表明可爱的小穴已经恢复了原有的弹性。

"那我先投一次，我们回来再玩好吗？"像哄孩子一样，路德维希坐在沙发边上用双臂圈住哥哥让他停止滚来滚去。

"嗯……"基尔伯特坐起来，不是很情愿地应道。

基尔伯特去换衣服，路德维希象征性地投了一次骰子，看到点数之后嘴角扬起了笑意。

基尔伯特换好衣服之后本想看看结果却被路德维希连哄带骗地弄上了车并向新政府大楼驶去。

他们最近几天本已请好长假，谁知路德维希突然接到电话说是在原共/和/国/宫地址重建的普/鲁/士宫殿内部结构图纸修改内容需要现在就上传。无奈之下兄弟俩只好赶在下班前去上传资料。

待他们开车赶到，大楼里的同事三三两两都走的差不多了。路德维希和基尔伯特的办公室在不同楼层，图纸在基尔伯特那里，他主要负责细节修改和审阅。

基尔伯特一进入办公室就收敛了孩子气，终于变得像个哥哥的样子了。路德维希静静地在对面坐着，仔细描摹认真工作的哥哥，他在这个时候总是显得特别有魅力。

时针指向七点，这时候大楼里的人基本都走光了，天色早已变得昏暗。基尔伯特确认细节无误之后将文件发了出去。路德维希将遮光卷帘一一拉下，吵闹的声音引来基尔伯特的抱怨："天都暗了你拉遮光帘做什么？"

"文件都传好了吗？"路德维希继续手上的工作，直到将所有遮光帘拉下。他走到基尔伯特身边，在他柔软的发旋上落下一吻。

"额……嗯……"基尔伯特不明白弟弟这是怎么了。下一秒，路德维希就将他从位子上架了起来，利索地将自己和哥哥的职业西装脱下扔在会客沙发上。

"哦！"脖子上突如其来的一咬让基尔伯特全身起了一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩，"West，你在干什么？我们可是在办公室！"

领带被粗暴地解开扔在办公桌上，衬衣下摆被拎出裤子外，他觉得腹部一凉，随后，一个温暖的大手探入其中游走。

"今晚的游戏在这里进行更合适。"路德维希知道哥哥一旦被自己从背后全全抱住就无法施加抵抗，并不是不行，而是不想。

基尔伯特一脸诧异，身体却在路德维希看似毫无章法的触摸下唤醒过来。温热急躁的气息在他耳边吐露，绵软的耳垂时不时被弟弟卷入口中吸吮舔咬，他清楚地听到唾液的声音，他觉得很热，喉咙发干而路德维希口中充满了能缓解他躁渴的津液。

转头与迫切的爱人深吻，互相吮吸唇舌之间路德维希将在白皙躯体上游走的手对准胸前的敏感就是一捏。动情的呜咽倾泻在他口中，在未能进一步做出挑逗之前他罪恶的手就被哥哥隔着衬衣握住了。

基尔伯特勉强分开这一吻，牵连出一道银丝挂在他和路德维希的嘴角边。"本大爷可亲可爱的好弟弟，今天不论怎样都应该是本大爷的主场吧。"

路德维希轻啄了一下得意洋洋的哥哥："的确，如果你足够信任我，回家之后你会对答案感到满意的。"他堵上依旧有些倔强的双唇，指尖的一揉一拨让怀里的人忍不住打了个颤。

他非常喜欢挑逗那两个粉嫩的小家伙，哥哥的乳尖较常人更为敏感，柔嫩的触感也让他爱不释手，小小的，肉嘟嘟的乳晕在他时轻时缓的揉捏下将乳头拱得更高，坚挺充血的乳尖早已在浅蓝色衬衫上凸现出自己的存在。

"唔……呼……"基尔伯特觉得腰间微微发酸，下体有些肿胀得难受，他被弟弟压住，鼓起的分身有一半在桌沿蹭动，阵阵酥麻自下体一路向上侵入他的头皮。

"嗯……"隐忍的呼声不经意间从口中逃出，路德维希在皮带还没有解开的情况下伸进他的裆内掏挖鼓胀的分身，他并没有直接探入内裤，而是抚摸他被内裤包裹得圆润的小兄弟。他用手指仔细地抚摸，时不时还抚向细腻紧致的大腿肌肉，路德维希可以明显感觉到哥哥的下体在颤抖，它时不时弹动着挤向他的手中。当年下攻寻找到湿润的那一点时，他坏心地用手指搔刮，基尔伯特猝然惊呼，现在他已经湿了一大片。

基尔伯特的整个身体颤抖着瘫软在他弟弟的身上，他觉得自己轻飘飘的快站不住了，双手压向桌面支撑，他在路德维希的怀抱里左摇右晃，他渴求更多快感。向后轻轻顶了顶坚硬的另一位，不知是有心还是无意，年轻力壮的那一位在他耳边加重了呼吸，他觉得背后传来的心跳更快了。

"West……"基尔伯特的声音沙哑低沉，他没有继续说下去。路德维希帮助哥哥扶稳桌面后将办公桌上的东西推开，他将放有腓特烈大帝头像的镜框翻向桌面，听到哥哥略带嘲讽的笑声："他早就知道了。"基尔伯特转过身，半依在桌沿支撑自己的重量，他抚上弟弟的脸庞，觉得他很是可爱，在他眼角上落下一吻，满意地看见弟弟醺红的脸颊。

清理好桌面之后路德维希直接将哥哥的皮带解开，基尔伯特也毫不留情地解开了他的。金属掉落在毡面上发出沉闷的响声。路德维希将哥哥推到在桌面，啃咬他的双唇。办公室里热极了，路德维希解开了他几颗口子，半边肩膀露了出来，上面被无情地留下了一个深刻却不足以出血的咬痕，他在他的脖颈、胸膛小腹上留下细细绵绵的吻，最后，他将充血的乳尖含入口中吸吮。

"嗯……"基尔伯特舒服地叹出了声，他享受地闭上眼睛，伸手触摸路德维希，梳理他坚硬的发丝。随着胸前一阵凉意，他的弟弟拉开两人之间的距离，一股脑地脱下了他所有的裤子，白嫩的双臀在接触到冰凉桌面时缩动了一下。

基尔伯特从没想过自己会在自己的办公室被剥个精光，那件半穿着的衬衫倒不如说更像是床单。当然，他以前在路德维希的办公室也被剥光过几次，但是在自己的办公室却让他感受到了不可思议的羞耻感。

见哥哥脸红，路德维希亲昵地吻了吻他的脸颊安慰。他取出自己裤子口袋里的一剂润滑油，小包装便于携带，瓶口采用容易进入体内的管状设计。基尔伯特看到后更为羞愤："你早就准备好了？！"

"没有，我刚才去我办公室里取的。"路德维希打开包装先挤了一些出来涂抹在管口润滑，"和上次的一样。"他伸手按压上哥哥的后穴，小穴微微瑟动。他将高翘的小基尔含入口中，用舌头舔舐咸腥的出口，轻轻吮动，不至于让哥哥高潮却足够让他全身酥得说不出话来，"哈……"基尔伯特的小腹剧烈起落，双脚因为找不到支撑在只能在路德维希腰间滑动。路德维希索性将哥哥的脚放在桌面上，这样，他的双腿打开出了一个可耻的角度。随着温暖的润滑液慢慢注入体内，基尔伯特像是得到了一些安慰，挣动得没有刚才那么剧烈了。

润滑液伴随着路德维希的体温进入粉色的穴内，基尔伯特竟有那么一瞬间失神。管子被慢慢抽出，感到空洞的穴口下意识间收缩了一下，似乎是想要挽留住那根长管。路德维希眼底一沉，他拉过座椅，在哥哥的双腿间坐下，探入一根手指轻轻搅动，基尔伯特咬住自己的指节防止发出令他感到羞耻的声音，对准囊袋的轻咬让基尔伯特的后脑重重地撞在了桌子上。

"哥哥你没事吧！"路德维希听到闷响后立刻起身确认。"啊啊啊！"基尔伯特的腹部高高拱起，弟弟的手指因为站立而插入更深，非常不凑巧的是他提起了那块地方。

路德维希赶忙将手指抽出，却换来基尔伯特更为不满的哀嚎："不要……不要拔出来……"他的眼角挂满泪水，不知是撞痛了还是过度刺激的原因。路德维希乖乖地将手指插了进去，年长者颤动着发出满意的呜咽。

路德维希附下身，吻去哥哥眼角可怜巴巴的泪水，用空闲的那只手疼爱地抚摸哥哥的后脑，另一只敬业地在紧致的肠道内按揉："对不起，哥哥，刚才是不是撞痛了。"他安抚性地吻了吻基尔伯特的额头，捋开那些粘在额前的零乱发丝。

基尔伯特委屈地看了看自家弟弟，强行忍耐后穴传来的阵阵酥痒点了点头，他的嘴唇不断打颤，舌头会不由自主地被同样打颤的牙关磕到。

路德维希感觉到有什么调皮的东西在脱他的裤子，那是他哥哥的双脚。路德维希被逗笑，坏心地刻意揉弄肠道内最为敏感的那一块区域。

"唔呼…………哈……"基尔伯特的内壁紧紧绞住路德维希的手指碾压推挤，想着将自己的分身放入后将会是怎样的感觉，路德维希加入了一根手指，他半褪下的裤子内又被撑起了许多。

前列腺液滴滴答答地落在基尔伯特的小腹上，和汗液一起混为一滩清液。小心地放下哥哥的脑袋，路德维希握住基尔伯特的分身用拇指在胀红的出口轻轻挤压捏揉，配合后穴内的手指抽动——"咿啊啊啊啊啊啊！"他的哥哥哭叫着喷射在了他的衣服上，伴随着后穴的激烈收缩，路德维希一时都不敢再挪动手指，他怕弄伤哥哥柔嫩的甬道。他的手指被紧紧吸附了足有两分钟之久才缓缓松开。

基尔伯特还在高潮过后的余韵中喘息，路德维希凑近他的耳边，克制地告诉哥哥他忍不住了。在基尔伯特还没来得及回答之前，一根炙热的硬物就和缓地挺入了他的身体。虽然过了这么长时间他早已不会觉得撕裂般的疼痛，每次的小腹酸胀却总是无法幸免，就好像弟弟直接捅进了他的肚子里，他总是忍不住想去摸一摸。

"West……"他迷迷糊糊地摆动着脑袋寻求安慰，他的身体尚还处于不应期，后穴被撑得没有间隙。温软的嘴唇贴上了他的，这次他并没有探入舌头，只是轻柔地点过。

路德维希开始轻轻在哥哥的后穴内抽动，一开始的抽动颇为困难，他刚进去哥哥就将他裹得密不透风好像怕他逃走，就连打进去的润滑液都被挤了出来。他将哥哥的双臀分开一些，基尔伯特不安分地将双手挪到下腹，他向下按了按，听到弟弟急促的一声短叹，上扬的嘴角意味着恶作剧的得逞。

路德维希再也无法忍耐，将自己退出来了一大半，在甬道内浅浅抽插起来，不断用坚硬的龟头摩擦哥哥的敏感点。基尔伯特的身体随着弟弟的进出慢慢变得再一次敏感起来，起初只是觉得胀麻，随后，他感觉不到胀了，狡猾地用双腿勾住弟弟强壮的后腰，求得更多爱抚。路德维希趁穴内收缩的放松期间深深地顶入感受哥哥内壁一轮又一轮的无情围剿。

"嗯哼……啊……"忘情的呻吟诱得路德维希探入更深，动作幅度也愈发增大，令人心跳的身体撞击声与办公桌在地上的摩擦声相互呼应。基尔伯特完全卸下了所有的防备，路德维希轻松地将哥哥的一条腿架在自己的肩上并深深压下，平时的哥哥可没有这么柔韧。

穴口由于双腿的叉开分的更大，路德维希进出其中如鱼得水，就连入口周围的皮肤都被撞击得泛红。他的哥哥紧紧搂着他的脖子，叫的累了就只剩下可爱诱人的哼哼声……

"啊……嗯……Wes……要去……"基尔伯特已经没什么力气说话了，连续三天的性爱让他也有些招架不住，明明还没有被抽插很久他却觉得自己的屁股里像要化开一样，里面的水让他痒到无法忍耐，而路德维希……像是一个永不停歇的电棒，为他带来无尽刺激的同时导通了他身体里所有的津液，就当他要利理所应当地在弟弟的捣动下释放时路德维希突然停住了动作并捂住了他的嘴巴。

一阵急促的敲门声传入两人的耳朵。

基尔伯特快要涣散的意识集中在了刺眼的日光灯上，他不知道出了什么事情，后穴拼命地吮吸体内的庞然大物渴求它继续抽动以带来强烈的快感。路德维希皱紧眉头，哥哥难受的同时他也忍耐得很辛苦。

"呼哈……"路德维希轻轻松开哥哥的嘴让他好喘气，不满足的呻吟小心翼翼地从基尔伯特口中漏出，伴随着身体剧烈的颤动。

"贝什米特先生您还在吗？"管理员见办公室里的灯还亮着便敲门询问。

基尔伯特难以忍受身体里一阵阵的快感冲击，他顾不上门外的人，小幅度地挪动自己的身体摩擦里面的阳具，路德维希也在岌岌可危的边缘，他惩罚性地将自己顶入更深，哥哥被牢牢地钉在办公桌上。

"啊……West……"基尔伯特小声叫着弟弟的名字，因为过分的忍耐和克制变得娇柔。

"嘘嘘！哥哥再忍耐一下。"路德维希抱住哥哥的头，将他埋入自己的肩窝里以免他忍不住发出过大的声响。

管理员在门口呆了一会儿，没听见声音之后便离开了。随着他的脚步渐行渐远，晃眼的日光灯也随之熄灭。

剧烈的，路德维希只感到怀里的人猛烈颤动着，肩窝里传来断续却急促的呼气声，背后被紧紧拽住。不一会儿，他感觉到自己的胸腹都湿了，随之而来的就是毁灭性的快感，就连他也忍不住呼出了声。

昏暗的室内只剩下了两个人的喘息。为了确保安全他们又安静了一段时间。当路德维希确认管理员已经离开之后将哥哥从肩窝里解放出来，没想到基尔伯特已经累得睡着了。路德维希哭笑不得，他的宝贝哥哥最近几天确实太累了，如果不是那个游戏，他也不会这么折腾他。

那天晚上基尔伯特睡得很死，任凭路德维希怎么摆弄也没有醒过来。

"哥哥，不想看一眼吗？"回到家后，路德维希抱着迷迷糊糊的基尔伯特坐在沙发上问道。

基尔伯特向弟弟的怀里拱了拱，咂咂嘴，他只是继续甜甜地睡着。

"好吧，那我们就去睡觉了，晚上不要踢被子，也不要踢我，明白吗？"

基尔伯特哼哼唧唧两声，似乎是嫌弃弟弟啰嗦。

路德维希将哥哥抱上楼，棋盘上的棋子走在了"弄脏工作制服"上。不知道基尔伯特明天早上起来会不会觉得他的弟弟运气太好而嚷嚷着要再来一局……


	3. chapter5

"我们可以拆礼物了吗？"坐在桌子对面的基尔伯特潦草地解决了圣诞晚餐，用催促的眼神看着路德维希，似乎是在质疑他为什么半根香肠都可以吃那么久。

路德维希瞥了眼像只兔子一样手脚不停的哥哥，他知道哥哥花了一周的时间期待这一刻的到来。

"快点嘛！要不要本大爷帮忙？"年长者提出自己可以帮助弟弟解决那碍事的香肠，而路德维希却故意减慢了用餐的速度。见弟弟丝毫不打算搭理自己，年长者只好抿了抿嘴，继续眼馋圣诞树下那些包装精美的礼物。

贝什米特家圣诞树上的暖黄色彩灯闪烁，印在基尔伯特红色的眸子里，围着带有圣诞图案的三角领巾显得他更孩子气了。他盯着路德维希的盘子眨巴着眼睛，希望下一次睁开的时候他的弟弟已经解决了那半根香肠。接下来的几分钟内，路德维希通过余光可以看见哥哥就像壁炉里悦动的火苗一样蠢蠢欲动却又不得不在原地打转。他可是快要急坏他的宝贝哥哥了。

基尔伯特的耐心渐渐被消耗，已经到了不得不靠着发出噪音来缓解内心急躁的程度，此时，路德维希终于善心大发地吃下了最后一点香肠。只见那个身为哥哥的傻笑着从位子上弹起来，拉着连嘴都来不及擦的弟弟来到圣诞树边坐下。虽说这颗和兄弟俩差不多高的假树远没有以前的真树来的那么巧夺天工，但是作为基尔伯特回家后兄弟俩第一次一起买的圣诞树，它已经在贝什米特家度过了27个年头。圣诞树下围满了大小不一的礼物，每一份都被精心包装起来，只不过牺牲在基尔伯特毫无章法的拆除下只是几秒钟的事情，路德维希并不介意哥哥偶尔浪费那么一次。

按照以往的传统，兄弟俩会先写下一些希望能收到的礼物清单，不出意外的话他们总能收到自己心仪的东西。今年，基尔伯特在为弟弟采购礼物的时候犯了难，对比自己写下的三件物品，路德维希只是在礼物清单上写了工具箱并指明了品牌和型号。他这个做哥哥的还能怎样，看着路德维希拆开最重的那一份礼物，基尔伯特的心里也感到沉甸甸的。

"West，你就真的只要一个工具箱？"基尔伯特于心不忍地问到。

"嗯。"金发的男人点了点头，就像小时候收到基尔伯特亲手做的木质步兵模型时一样，哥哥送给他的所有礼物都被他好好收藏在地下室里，近些年的则物尽其用了。相比之下，基尔伯特的礼物更为丰富，演唱会门票，他梦寐以求的电吉他套弦还有上次在游戏展中看中的鼠标……总之，就贝什米特家的礼物配置来说，怎么看都像是一个中年大叔领养了一个正处叛逆期的青少年。

除了清单上的这些东西，兄弟俩还会随机送一些礼物给对方。去年，基尔伯特收到了一个等身大的北极熊，他抱着熊照着弟弟比对了半天，最后只是意味深长地嗯了一声，搞得路德维希一头雾水，路德维希则收到了一对猫耳朵，不知是哥哥存心想捉弄他还是真觉得他戴上毛茸茸的耳朵会可爱到不得了。最后，那件物品在基尔伯特身上物尽其用了，路德维希很满意那天收到的礼物。

路德维希先拆开了今年哥哥送给他的随机礼物，是一个信封。见弟弟比自己先拆开礼物，基尔伯特急忙阻止他进一步打开那个信封："等……等一下……"他看见哥哥的耳根以可见的速度染上了绯色，神情也有些不自然。

"怎么了？"基尔伯特的举动让路德维希更好奇信封里到底装了些什么。

"能不能最后拆那个？"基尔伯特尽力让自己保持淡定，即使路德维希早已将他看穿。

"好吧。"路德维希的嘴角加深了笑意，他几乎猜到了自己可以期待一些什么。

基尔伯特收到了路德维希为肥啾做的小鸟屋，在这之前他的哥哥就在嘀咕了，想要为居无定所的小鸟安一个小屋什么的。基尔伯特三天打鱼两天晒网，敲敲打打地从七月一直做到了十一月结果连一个地基都还没完成。路德维希本无心插手，直到他再也无法忍受在黑夜里亲吻哥哥的时候吻到一嘴的鸟毛，更别说自己的伴侣还要为此而分神，嫉妒使他质壁分离，哦不，行动力倍增，仅一个月内他就将只有一个地基的鸟屋变成了豪华套房。

"喜欢吗？"摸了摸不知何时落在肩头的小黄鸟，基尔伯特开心地笑着，就好像是给他住的一样。

小鸟在基尔伯特肩上跳了跳，又飞起来在小木屋上盘旋了几圈，最终还是决定落在银发男人蓬松的头毛里，惬意地掀起翅膀梳理自己的羽毛。

见弟弟一脸失望，基尔伯特安慰道："可能还需要一些训练，放些姜饼进去就好了。"

在哥哥忙着逗鸟的时候路德维希拆开了他的礼物。看见里面装着的东西时他在惊喜之余多少对哥哥带上了几分刮目相看。哥哥的随机礼物真是一年比一年大方……

路德维希抖开棋盘，不怀好意地对慷慨的哥哥说道："谁来拿一个骰子。"

沿着温冷的肌肤轻轻啮咬，被啃着的那位今天格外老实。

"冷吗？"他宽厚的胸肩之间正好可以放进一个基尔伯特，稍稍收拢两臂就可以将他的哥哥牢牢锁住，他温热的手从基尔伯特的指缝中穿过，微凉的指尖让他担心室内的温度是否太低了。基尔伯特没有回答，只是静静地靠在弟弟温暖的胸膛里，他的确有些冷。

路德维希反握住哥哥的手，带着哥哥将双臂抱在胸前，裹住基尔伯特的同时在原地轻轻摇晃，沉稳而又均匀的呼吸一下一下地抚过基尔伯特裸露的肩颈。他撒娇一般地将头埋入哥哥的颈窝里，金发散落在白皙的肩颈中挠得他哥哥痒痒得耸起了肩。路德维希变本加厉地将脑袋埋得更深。原本停在基尔伯特头上的小肥鸟扑腾着翅膀，跳进了被放置在桌上的小木屋里。

年长者的身上有着很好闻的味道，像是晚餐的热红酒和松木香沾着麦芽糖的甜沁入路德维希的心肺："哥哥是甜的。"基尔伯特耳后的发丝已经在弟弟粘人的亲吻中濡湿，湿润的发丝如同被舔得不知所措的小奶猫一样胡乱翘着，路德维希抽出一只手，将哥哥的另外半边衬衣扒下，却因为扣子只解开了四颗而卡在了肩胛之上。感受到弟弟像一只大考拉一样挂在了自己背后，难得好心的哥哥打算帮他一把，他拉着路德维希裹在自己胸前的另一只手解开剩下的几颗扣子，诱人的脊背随之更大面积地裸露在弟弟的眼里。

贪婪蒙蔽了路德维希原本澄澈的双眸，如大海般的蓝蒙上了一层说不清的暗沉。他变得没有刚才那么耐心，在他背后落下一串毫无规律可循的凌乱亲吻，或者说也并不是毫无规律，那些旧伤上的嫩肉总是能得到更好的照顾。路德维希再一次站直时长长地呼了口气，他重新搂住哥哥，亲吻他微微泛红的脸颊，年长者的体温似乎有所回升。

"哥哥，"低沉引诱的声线在基尔伯特耳边萦绕，随着话语间的吞吐将丝丝暧昧的气息送入耳中。基尔伯特突然感受到耳廓上传来排列整齐的微痛感，酥麻感一路从头皮传到右肩，"想好了吗？"

"嗯？"基尔伯特还沉醉在弟弟轻撩慢拨的挑逗中没反应过来，回神想了想，"来点巧克力豆？"

"好。"

这不是路德维希第一次被蒙上眼睛，但这是第一次他不仅被蒙上了眼睛还从背后被捆绑了双手，他不知道哥哥在盘算些什么，总之，一定是一些好吃的……

"诶……嘿……"

他的哥哥很努力，他光凭声音就知道。路德维希看似在耐心等待，但他的裤裆早以基尔伯特可见的速度满满变大，他听见哥哥发出了小声的嗤笑。

"来吧，小饿狼。"

路德维希急不可耐地从位子上窜起来。哥哥在哪？他方才靠在餐桌边，听声音判断，哥哥处在他的西南方向，他试探性地向前走了几步。

"方向判断得不错。"基尔伯特好整以暇地趴在沙发上露出顽劣的笑容，裸露的身体就这样暴露在微凉的空气中，起了一层细小的疙瘩："快过来，West，到哥哥这里来。"

在两人的性关系中，路德维希一直都是主导的那一个，现在被哥哥用轻佻的言语操控让他心中升起了别样的感觉，好像他就是一只乖顺的小绵羊，听着羊妈妈的叫声去寻找羊窝的方向。不过基尔伯特可从不觉得自己的弟弟能用"小绵羊"来形容，饥肠辘辘的饿狼或许更合适一些。

路德维希并没有花太久确认哥哥的位置，他很快凭借着膝盖试探摸索到了沙发边上半跪下来。他低下头感受哥哥身体的热量，只有当确认了才会下口，这让本想看弟弟笨拙而又跌跌撞撞的样子的基尔伯特有些失望。路德维希半跪在沙发中间，他知道这里有他想要的……

"嗷！！轻点小兔崽子！"

路德维希第一口就狠狠的咬在了基尔伯特的大腿上，似乎是没料到哥哥比想象中的位置来得高，他下口重了一些。

"抱歉，哥哥。"路德维希凭借着感觉寻找刚才咬过的位置，又轻轻用舌尖舔了舔像是在赔罪，他的侧脸贴着富有弹性的突起，有些懊悔刚才为什么没有多往哪里靠近个3厘米。大腿靠近臀的部分被弟弟细细舔舐，基尔伯特痒得无意识抽动了一下。

"找到7颗巧克力豆，本大爷才会帮你解开。"基尔伯特轻喘着给弟弟布置下任务，毫无威慑可言。

路德维希笑了笑，即使被绑着的人是他，他却显得游刃有余："我猜……"顺着刚才的啃咬位置，路德维希一路拾级而上，舌尖攀爬到臀尖，成功勾起了第一颗巧克力豆，"是不是太没有难度了一些？"他坏心地咬了咬，将臀尖含入口中轻吮，仿佛担心上面还有巧克力的残留。基尔伯特紧张地缩了缩双臀，细微的肌肉缩动引起了路德维希的注意，他毫不客气地在染上粉色的臀尖留下比刚才更深的齿印，他的哥哥只是隐忍地痛哼了一声。舌尖越过山峰和沟壑，来到了新的岳峰，在这里，路德维希并没有新的发现。

路德维希顺着肌肉的纹理继续寻找着，温热的舌尖在细嫩的皮肤上漫步着，时而轻舞，时而嘬起一小块皮肤在口中细细地吮。他很幸运，在靠近尾椎的地方又找到了一颗，基尔伯特被舔得很痒，想伸手挠却做不到。路德维希顺着脊椎的凹陷一路向上，他一共收获了四颗巧克力豆，反复上下舔舐确认了好几遍没有遗漏之后他听见了哥哥加快的轻喘。他真的很想看见那线条姣好的脊背因为情欲而泛起的潮红，沾有晶亮唾液的嘴唇因为自己的亲吻而无法闭合，还有那深红的眼眸里仅会传达给他一人的无尽渴求。

还有两颗巧克力豆在哪里？路德维希变得有些急躁："哥哥……翻身好吗？"他尽量克制自己，基尔伯特能听得出他的嗓音在颤动。基尔伯特翻过身，他的弟弟用鼻子推动了一下半勃起的阴茎，听见耳边传来一声轻叹，他又推开囊袋，用唯一能活动的舌尖细细寻找，囊袋底下也没有。鼻尖湿润的触感让路德维希愈发着急了，他不敢轻易亲吻哥哥，生怕错过更多。他有些绝望地在沙发上确认是否有在翻身中掉落了巧克力豆，基尔伯特看着弟弟的样子觉得既好笑又心疼："本大爷的乖宝宝，别找了，沙发上没有的。"

忽然间，基尔伯特的嘴唇被路德维希摄住，撬开，了解弟弟的意图后他依顺地打开牙关接受弟弟的彻底检查，路德维希在亲吻他的时候不住地颤抖。就这样听着哥哥的喘息、亲吻他、品尝他却不能看见和触碰，对于年轻气盛的路德维希来说的确是一种煎熬。

在性欲还没有完全占据他的大脑之前，路德维希发现哥哥既没有主动亲吻他也没有伸手触摸玩弄他，像是茅塞顿开，他顺着基尔伯特的腋下一路从大臂内侧向上舔去，果不其然，哥哥的左手正捏着拳头。被发现诡计的基尔伯特不愿意张开双手，他的弟弟就不断用舌尖挑逗他的掌根到掌心，被逼急了的路德维希起身跪在基尔伯特肩边，他被困在身后的双手依旧可以将将活动。孩子气的争抢中，年长者只注意了弟弟对他掌心的攻势却没注意愈发靠近自己胸前的双手，乳头被手指拉扯带来瞬间的快感让基尔伯特惊呼着松了手，路德维希成功扳回一局。他已经没有耐心再去和哥哥争抢右手中的那颗巧克力豆了，转而像是在劝降一般地说道："哥哥，你最好早点认清现实。"

基尔伯特不甘心，更不愿意投降，却忘了自己全身赤裸地暴露在弟弟的面前，哦，虽然他现在看不见，但这一点也不影响一匹饿狼的嗅觉。见哥哥不愿意放弃，路德维希也破罐子破摔。他再次俯身含住基尔伯特的囊袋，在口中吞吐。"啊……"基尔伯特扭动着双腿，想要将弟弟推开，而他越是挣动带来的快感就越为强烈。

"呼……呼……"基尔伯特调整呼吸，转变策略，以不变应万变。意识到哥哥打算在沙发上挺尸，路德维希倒是一点也不担心，他对自己的技术有充分的自信。他继续吞吐囊袋，在口唇间挤压，轻咬，接着换边。就算是蒙着眼睛他也可以感受到不时拍打在脸上的热度不断增加，顺着完全勃起的柱体向上舔去，只是草草地在盖帽处旋转了几下后便又转移了阵地。基尔伯特夹紧双腿不让弟弟进一步侵入自己的私密地带，路德维希狠心地对着大腿内侧的细嫩皮肤就是一咬，随着一声痛呼，双腿肌肉本能地松开，路德维希立刻进入更深，会阴也立刻沦陷在猛烈的攻势之下，有力而又温热的舌尖戳弄着最为私密的部分，略带糙面的舌苔全全覆盖在不断颤动的会阴上，接着便被毫不留情地剐蹭，反复舔刷。充满情欲的喘息从双腿打开起就不曾停歇。

"唔……"路德维希从双腿间出来，基尔伯特才有了一丝调整的空间，坚硬的家伙悬在半空颤抖，顶端时不时冒出几珠浊液。

"哥哥……"路德维希努力克制自己的欲望，汗水顺着坚毅的眉骨濡湿了蒙眼布，"眼睛痒……"

"眼睛？怎么了？"几乎是出于本能，年长者想要起身把那糟糕的眼罩取走。基尔伯特被路德维希搞得晕晕乎乎的，早就忘了手里被捏到半化的巧克力豆，就在他伸出手的一瞬间，路德维希凭借感觉将最后一个目标收入口中。

年长者的脾气一下子就上来了，刚想说什么，就被弟弟堵住了嘴唇，浓郁的巧克力味在两人的口中缠绵交换，基尔伯特想逃，却又被弟弟吮住了舌头，接着他自暴自弃似地环住了路德维希的脖颈，将自己的坚硬贴住弟弟的摩擦。

"帮我解开……"路德维希亲吻着哥哥，不愿意在说话的间隙浪费两人亲昵的时间，"哥哥……呼，我想抱你。"他被基尔伯特磨得头皮发麻，而他的哥哥似乎很是享受，他可以感到顿挫有秩的喘息拍打在自己的胸膛，随着挂在自己脖子上的人动情地上下起伏，胯部紧贴，强烈的荷尔蒙熏得两人都有些眩晕，他们都渴望着更强烈的快感……

基尔伯特将路德维希的眼罩扯下，看见哥哥的一瞬间路德维希更是感觉胀到发疼。年长者主动吻上弟弟的嘴唇，情欲不仅灼红了他雪白的胴体，也熏红了湿润的眼眶。繁复的结锁早已让人看不清解开的门道，基尔伯特自己也不高兴去认真研究到底系的是哪种结，他只想和路德维希接吻。

"哥哥，你还是没有解开……"路德维希转过头去看那个绳结，基尔伯特烦躁极了，从茶几上拿起水果刀，熟练地将绳子切断，这一动作让路德维希愈发着迷。

重获自由的双手托住哥哥的后颈，将被啃到红肿的嘴唇更压向自己，一路从肩颈抚摸至腰臀，接着他握住哥哥手感极佳的臀部用力搓揉。基尔伯特几乎要被弟弟托着屁股抱离地面，高度充血的柱体不断被后方施加的压力与弟弟的坚硬蹭动，铃口反复被路德维希裤子上的金属物件刮擦，愈发软糯的呻吟倾泻在路德维希的口中："哈……唔嗯……要去……了"基尔伯特紧紧抱住自己的弟弟，因快感而堆积的泪水不断洗过涨红的双颊。突然，路德维希感到哥哥死死搂住自己，胯部不受控制般地抽动着，全身肌肉僵硬地绷紧起来。他只感到自己腹部一波又一波地被染湿。基尔伯特憋着的那口气终于在释放之后急喘着呼出，他渐渐松开了对路德维希的钳制，向后倒去。路德维希顺手捞起脱力的哥哥，帮助他安全躺回沙发上。

基尔伯特累得睁不开眼，所有的一切都是那么朦胧，他听见弟弟解开皮带的声音，他可以隐约看见一个硕大发紫的物体从内裤里一跃而出。他感觉到下身部位的沙发一沉，右脚脚踝被人抚摸并握住架在了宽厚有力的肩膀上。

基尔伯特知道弟弟要干什么，他伸出手想要再一次让自己进入状态，却因为刚释放后过于敏感而感到疼痛。路德维希拿开哥哥微微颤抖的手，放在嘴边轻轻吻了吻："不用勉强。"

年长者微微笑了笑感谢弟弟的贴心，路德维希打开润滑液，倒了一些在掌心中，搓热后从涨红的会阴均匀按摩到后穴，这样重复几次之后基尔伯特觉得自己的股间又粘又腻。他十分配合地挪动自己的身体更靠近弟弟，路德维希沿着臀瓣将哥哥的大腿向外推开，不断用拇指摩挲着因为润滑剂而变得晶亮的穴口，粉嫩的入口轻微缩动了一下，路德维希看得入了神，直到他感觉自己的手被哥哥牵引着放在了嘴边才将视线上移。

作死永无止境能最好地用来形容基尔伯特，他偏偏选择在弟弟断线的边缘将他的手指放在唇边轻吻。带有老茧的指尖触碰到柔软红肿的双唇，自己的右手被蒙上雾气的眼睛认真盯着，对方将食指放入口中吮吸时又不经意地瞥向他。比嘴唇更为柔软的舌尖轻轻点过手指的尖端，又上下撩动，基尔伯特将弟弟的第二指节一起含入口中，整齐的贝齿在上面留下细小的齿痕。路德维希的喉结上下动了动，他小心翼翼地用中指触碰哥哥的嘴唇，希望得到同样的抚慰，基尔伯特看着恬不知耻的弟弟照单全收，将两根手指一起放入口中吞吐。路德维希感觉到有什么坚硬的东西拍打在了自己的小腹上，他的哥哥竟然舔着他的手指变硬了，或者说这位看似威严的年长者从没觉得自己在舔的是手指。他或许不应该为自己的性欲过于旺盛而感到惭愧，罪魁祸首已经找到了不是么。

路德维希用两根手指卷起哥哥柔软的舌头玩弄，年长者起先不愿意服从，直到弟弟用另一只手轻扭了他的屁股。他张口，路德维希能清楚地看见哥哥粉红的舌头是如何在自己的双指之间缠绵的，纵使是再好的耐力，路德维希也觉得自己快要到了极限，抽出双指，细细的银丝被牵连出挂在基尔伯特的嘴角上。年长者坏笑着用舌尖勾了勾嘴角的唾液，这一系列的举动将路德维希脑子里的那根弦崩断了。

软嫩的肛口早就适应了手指突如其来的扩张，毕竟一周三到五次的训练可以让哥哥的身体保持在最佳的状态。路德维希的太阳穴突突直跳，想要狠狠欺负哥哥的同时又想让淘气的年长者先受到一些惩罚。哥哥的甬道温暖而又蜿蜒，略显粗糙的指腹慢慢揉开褶皱，不急不缓地拓张，基尔伯特看着弟弟的手越探越深，他更能感觉到自己的身体在不断地放松，他调整呼吸希望不要被看得太穿，到现在为止他一直都很享受捉弄弟弟的过程。

路德维希熟门熟路地拂过一块触感不一样的穴肉时轻轻向上一提，年长者顿时破了功，猝然哼出娇声，将脸别向一边急喘着不愿意发出更多令人难堪的声音。路德维希间隔着又轻点了一次，接着再一次……每次弟弟有意识的轻点都会让快感如闪电一般从下腹窜向基尔伯特的全身，他的后穴努力缩动着讨好里面的手指，将它裹得紧紧地希望能借此再一次触碰到酥点，而对方只是将手指抽出来了。放松的吐息只进行到一半就被两根手指的入侵再次噎了回去，这一次两根手指毫不留情地直击要害，用力地向上轻柔挤压前列腺的位置，两指从后方架住微微凸起的地方揉弄。基尔伯特止不住地剧烈颤抖着，张大了嘴巴呼吸却只能呛出一声又一声动情的呻吟，就在快要释放的前一秒路德维希抽出了手指，快速地扼住了基尔伯特的双手。

"路德维希！！"基尔伯特懊恼地哭叫出来，他觉得自己快要不行了，被欲望折磨得痛苦神情毫无保留地体现在脸上。但是在路德维希看来，这样的哥哥诱人极了，他俯下身亲吻他颤抖的双唇："哥哥今天是不是有些玩过火？"说着，用自己炙热的坚硬顶住不断吞吐的穴口画起了圈，积极的后穴瑟缩得更厉害了。"唔……"基尔伯特难受地缩了缩脖子，小腹不断上下起伏，好像是在装成可怜巴巴的样子希望弟弟心软，因为快感而涌上的泪水不断从泛红的眼角滑落，整个人已经被欲望蒸成了艳粉色。

"……Fick mich."从颤抖的双唇间吐露的音节几乎是轻不可闻。

路德维希还能说什么呢，他的哥哥平时虽说是淘气了一些，现在却诱得他心颤。在多次的爱抚中溢出一些粘液的柱体依旧是滚烫的，好像要把他的哥哥从里到外都烤个熟。刚开始塞入时基尔伯特皱了皱眉头，路德维希里外浅浅插拔了几次之后括约肌便舒张开来，准备充分的身体在路德维希进入到一半的时候就已经到达了状态，使劲挪动着屁股似乎是在嫌弃弟弟不够卖力。刚进入没多久，年长者就哭哭唧唧地要迎来第一波高潮，要怪也只能怪路德维希玩弄得有些过分了，哦不，还有更过分的……他不顾哥哥的哭喊捏住了那个滑腻的铃铛头，基尔伯特的高潮就这样被硬生生地堵在了胸口，一边被弟弟以刁钻的角度花式顶弄一边被刺激着敏感的尖端还得不到宣泄。

基尔伯特除了哭着喊弟弟的名字几乎是毫无办法，随着力度恰好的抽送，他觉得自己的意识在渐渐远离，疼痛早已感知不到，就像在欲望的淫水里被弟弟一波一波地推向深渊，快感钻进他的每一个骨缝里让他感觉不到身体本来的架构。酥麻感让他睁不开眼睛，只是更大地分开双腿，全心全意地接受不属于自己身体的一部分时急时缓地顶弄，他现在好像觉得那是自己的一部分了。

基尔伯特的内壁紧紧地吸住路德维希的尺寸，随着他的进一步抽送，耻骨的冲撞震动着基尔伯特的会阴，原本紧绷的小腹肌肉被撞得一震一震的。基尔伯特体内的快感无从发泄，像是加速球一样在身体里横冲直撞让他痛苦不堪，想要用手指掰开锁在自己前端的大手，却因为快感而使不上力气。"哈……"他呛了一口气，很久都没有缓过来。

路德维希见状有些于心不忍，这才将哥哥抱起帮他顺气，基尔伯特瘫软的身体向下坐，他只觉得那个大怪物在自己的身体里埋得更深了，路德维希也闷哼了一声。待基尔伯特喘过气来，他伸手想要撸动自己的欲望，却发现怎么动都不得其要领，硬邦邦的小基尔就是不愿意就范。全身潮热的基尔伯特用自己汗湿的脑袋顶着弟弟的，细微的呻吟中带有哭腔，血红的眼睛看了看弟弟又看了看自己的下身："嗯……坏掉了……哼……"

哥哥真的是可爱到让人心疼，路德维希压下基尔伯特的脑袋与他接吻，这个吻更像是在安慰。"我帮你修。"从哥哥坐在自己身上开始，他的穴肉就在无情地碾压着自己的家伙，本人却毫不自觉地样子。可能时因为钳制过久让小基尔一时懵了神，路德维希总有办法，他抱着哥哥让他抬起腰。眼看路德维希就要从中拔出来，基尔伯特紧张地捏住弟弟的肩膀："……干什么。"之间还夹杂着对唯一留在其中的龟头的无情围剿，像是要抓住救命稻草。路德维希啃上了基尔伯特的上腹，一路啃咬着向下，一边不顾哥哥的阻拦毅然决然地将自己拔了出来。"呼……"年长者有些不悦，身体里像被挖了一个洞一样突然空荡荡的。

路德维希伸出舌头顶住了哥哥不断颤抖的前端，基尔伯特将手指伸进弟弟的发丝叹出了声，接着他的弟弟用一只手固定住不断在面前晃动的欲望，另一只手掐住哥哥早已被撞到通红的屁股挤压，舌尖试图顶开上面的小孔，另一只手同时搓揉着柔软而又不失弹性的翘臀，润滑液和路德维希抽送时溢出的一些体液从基尔伯特的穴口渗出。

"呜啊……不要……West……"基尔伯特拱起腰背想要逃离，屁股却被弟弟抓住动弹不得，双手撑在沙发的靠背上防止自己瘫软。路德维希松口，他的本意也不是为哥哥舔射，因为他知道这样的快感对哥哥来说远远不够。

"趴在沙发上，哥哥，腰抬高。"路德维希眼底一沉，觉得差不多也应该干些正事了。

虽说被弟弟命令十分委屈，但是年长者还是乖乖地趴在了沙发上，高高地抬起了自己的臀部，他的腰又酸又软，如果不靠路德维希的双手固定住，就只能颤颤巍巍地东倒西歪着。路德维希从哥哥的腿根向前抚摸，基尔伯特咬紧了下唇，他的嗓子都快喊哑了，尊严什么的早就被路德维希吃干抹净，他的弟弟将大拇指按入了依旧欲求不满的穴内，用另一只手分开臀瓣，他可以清晰地看见穴肉互相推挤着前仆后继地向中间拥去。

路德维希只是疼惜地亲吻张开的穴口，用舌头将更多唾液送入其中。基尔伯特呜咽了一声，穴内快速收缩，像是得久违的爱抚一般谄媚。路德维希还需要为哥哥保存一些体力，毕竟他们的夜还很长，不打算再做捉弄，直顶要害让哥哥再一次叫出了声。这一次没有暧昧，也没有玩弄，纯粹的欲望在愈发激烈的肉体碰撞声中被释放。路德维希俯身压住了哥哥的手，每一次冲刺划过前列腺的同时也刺激着精囊腺，冲刺工作进行得十分顺利，没几次抽插之后被压住的身体剧烈地颤抖着，基尔伯特全身的肌肉止不住地痉挛，精液刚开始只是一滴一滴地挤出，接着就如泉涌一般从发硬的出口流下，沙发上湿成一片。剧烈的高潮让基尔伯特脑子里一片空白足有几分钟之久，他只知道弟弟依旧不遗余力地在顶弄自己，而快感和精液像是止不住一样不断肆溢，快要让他淹死在里面。路德维希的精液射入温暖紧致的甬道里不过是几秒的事情，但他不想让自己的精液留在哥哥的身体里太多，拔出之后全都射在了哥哥的穴口，更为浓厚的浊液混杂着被甬道推出的白浊一起沿着会阴流向哥哥的前端，最后滴落在同一片地方。

基尔伯特躺倒在沙发上，花了一点时间来处理过快的心跳和耳鸣，接着，他总觉得缺了些什么，就又伸出手从背后拉过弟弟想要让他插进去。刚释放的路德维希被哥哥扯得一抽一抽的，但他还是贪恋哥哥里面的温度和触感，将稍显绵软的柱体送进了哥哥的穴内，将自己的一条腿穿入哥哥的双腿之间交叉。

"冷吗？"路德维希紧拥着哥哥的身体，担心他着凉。基尔伯特脱力地摇了摇头，闭着眼睛用手摸索弟弟脸颊的位置。路德维希抓过胡乱摸索的手放在嘴唇上轻吻，看见手心里残留着的绿色色素才想起被哥哥捏化的巧克力豆。

"哥哥真的很小气。"

"嗯？"面对弟弟无端的指责，年长者心里有些不爽，嘴上却累到懒得动弹，他扭了扭屁股，暗示里面的大家伙自己有多慷慨。

路德维希揽住基尔伯特的肩膀亲吻他的颈窝，下颚和耳垂："说好的盛宴你却只给我几颗巧克力豆作为奖励。"

基尔伯特再一次来了火气："臭小子，本大爷都被你吃这么干净了你还不满足？"他的声音沙哑，就这点他还没来得及找这只小狼崽算账呢。

"我本来想好还有蜂蜜、奶油、樱桃……其实蓝莓也不错，能喝到啤酒就更好了。"路德维希不知足地说道。

"你是想在本大爷身上开趴体吗？"基尔伯特难以置信地回过头去看不知廉耻的弟弟，"是不是下次还要让你在本大爷身上蹦迪啊。"

路德维希没了声，小口嗫咬哥哥耳垂上的软肉，鼻尖蹭了蹭柔软的银色发鬓，似乎基尔伯特才是那个欺负人的人。基尔伯特扭过头，路德维希从背后抱住自己的哥哥一声不吭，表现出难得的乖顺。两个人就这样又抱了很久。基尔伯特挪动了一下腿，却惊讶地发现自己屁股里的家伙又变得不老实起来。

"诶……"他红着脸用胳膊肘捅了捅弟弟坚实的腹肌，要知道下面那个家伙硬起来可比这几块腹肌可怕百倍，"你饿不饿。"基尔伯特想要找个理由从弟弟的怀里出来。

"饿。"

"本大爷去拿些东西来。"

"我想和哥哥一起去。"路德维希将自己的下腹更靠近基尔伯特，怀里的人一颤，后穴随即反射性地缩动了一下，两个人的脸都红了，"哥哥，你都知道了，这不能怪我。"

的确，如果基尔伯特当初没有脑子一热让弟弟继续留在里面他现在说不定就可以洗澡睡大觉了。

"我们需要补充一些体力。"路德维希在基尔伯特的耳边低语道，"我想和你一起去。"

接着，基尔伯特只觉得自己被抱着坐了起来，里面的家伙随即旋动了一下，搅得他心神不宁的："哥哥刚才射出来了很多。"路德维希感受到了臀部的湿润，一言一行都让基尔伯特没脸回答他。接着他抱着哥哥原地站了起来。"啊……"一声娇软的呻吟从年长者的口中漏出，紧锁的双眉出卖了他疲惫的身体也再次开始有了感觉的事实。

"踩在我的脚上。"路德维希指引着基尔伯特将双脚踩在自己的脚上，这样可以保证他们走动的时候自己不会滑落出来，"要走到厨房还有很远的一段距离。"路德维希亲吻基尔伯特的后颈像是要给他打气。

基尔伯特心里郁闷啊，惆怅啊……他到底是做了什么错事才会培养出这么一个丝毫不知道害臊的弟弟啊！虽说年长者的内心戏足够有国家大剧院一年份的演出那么丰富，但他还是照做了。

"要动了，哥哥。"看着哥哥因为自己最为微小的动作而不断变化的神情，路德维希不停地在基尔伯特的耳边轻笑，他被哥哥狠狠踩了一脚却引得怀里的人嗷嗷直叫，他伸手按压哥哥酸胀的小腹，"乖一点，我们就快点过去好么？"基尔伯特羞愤不堪却依旧纵容着弟弟的恶趣味游戏。插在哥哥的身体里向前伸出了右脚，路德维希可以感觉到自己在哥哥细嫩的肠肉间摩擦，步子跨得大一些，摩擦的力量就更大一些，步子小一点，快一点，就足以让哥哥酥酥软软得直不起腰来。基尔伯特觉得弟弟在自己的里面不断地变硬，变得更大，每落下一脚就好像是要捅穿他的肚子，他的吸气声似乎引起不了路德维希的注意，他何尝又不知道金发青年实则心知肚明。

走到餐桌边上时，基尔伯特实在受不了要求稍稍休息一会儿，路德维希好心地停下了脚步，却在停下脚步后开始轻撞基尔伯特的臀部，直到他把哥哥也顶得和自己一样坚挺才罢休。

"哥哥，坚持住。"面对不断收缩颤抖的身体，路德维希第一次觉得自己也许真的有些没心没肺了。

"哼……"基尔伯特不吭声，咬了咬牙，刻意夹紧穴内的巨龙换来对方一声紧张的轻叹才算他扳回一城。

路德维希嘬起哥哥后颈的发丝，接着开始撩拨年长者胸前的红缨，直到对方带着哭腔恳求自己停止玩弄才愿意罢休。

他们好不容易走到了厨房里，路德维希抱着哥哥拿了奶油、蜂蜜和草莓。真是好极了，再来一点面粉的就可以把你哥做成一个草莓松饼了，虽然他更爱淋上枫糖浆。他有些不舍地从哥哥的身体里退出来，年长者撑着柜台，显得有些脱力。柜面上还放着一些他下午和弟弟捣乱时做的奇形怪状的姜饼，他随手拿了一个块吃了起来，路德维希则在厨房里继续搜罗材料。

"别用枫糖浆！"基尔伯特成功制止了路德维希浪费他最爱吃的东西。

差不多准备齐全了之后，路德维希将专心偷吃的哥哥转过身来。吻去他嘴角的姜饼屑："偷吃了多少？"路德维希甚至等不及将哥哥抱到房间里去，打算直接在厨房开动，"等会儿是不是又要我帮你刷牙了？"他们一起分享了几颗草莓，酸甜的草莓汁从基尔伯特的嘴角溢出，又被弟弟仔细吻去。

"路德维希，"在密集的亲吻中基尔伯特用认真的口吻说道，"不能浪费食物知道吗？"

他用力吮住哥哥的嘴唇，发出"啾~"的声响："明白……长官。"

不出意料地，路德维希将奶油挤在了基尔伯特的乳首上。整个过程中，年长者只是红着脸一言不发地看着弟弟认真操作的样子。摆盘完成之后，路德维希终于可以开动了，第一口咬下去的口感绵密而又丝滑，松软的奶油下包裹着柔软的果肉，轻咬之后变得非常有弹性。吮去乳白色的奶油，裸露出的果实颜色更是娇艳动人，色泽亮丽，由外围的樱粉色向中间渐变加深，顶端的小球则呈现出娇艳的红。路德维希忍不住品尝更多，将哥哥胸前的果实含入口中逗弄，舌尖触动娇柔，轻轻地将已经微微凸起的果实向中间顶去换来轻柔的叹息，舔弄不久之后又换成了深深的吮吸，时不时用牙齿轻咬住向外拉扯查看果实是否可供采摘。奶油残留的乳香让路德维希对哥哥产生了一种奇妙的感觉，小时候的他曾就着微弱的月光观察过那两朵樱粉，那时的他就有吮吸的欲望却羞于启齿，这种依恋的情愫直到现在还保留在路德维希的心底里。

路德维希每每亲吻哥哥的胸脯，也都会让基尔伯特产生他只是一个没长大的孩子的错觉，他轻抚他柔软而又顺滑的金色发丝。路德维希放开口中被挑逗到发硬的乳首，转而与哥哥接吻，右手则不老实地揉捏起了另一边未被照顾的乳首，手指上的老茧不断刺激着尖端丰富而又敏感的神经。时而捏在双指间掐揉，时而用指尖反复剐蹭。作为男人，基尔伯特本以为自己的的乳头并不那么敏感，但随着弟弟执着的开发，他甚至会尴尬地发现仅仅是衣料的摩擦也很容易让他变硬。

"你很敏感。"路德维希托住哥哥的下体的小坚强，笑着说道，他用拇指指甲抠挖了一下湿润潮红的出口，惹得原本靠在厨房柜台边的人一阵猛颤。

"那只能说你之前都没有解决到位。"基尔伯特吃了一些东西后似乎底气更足了，身体诚实得不行嘴上却一定要和弟弟较劲。

路德维希也不明白哥哥今天为什么一心想要作死，他将基尔伯特转过身去，对着白里透粉的臀尖就是一巴掌。"啪！"的一声响彻底把年长者打得炸起了毛："本大爷警告你路德维希！不要得寸进尺！别以为，嘶……"冰凉粘稠的液体滴在尾椎上，路德维希像是没有听到哥哥的警告一般又在哥哥的背后挤了很多。澄黄透明的液体在脊背上缓慢流动，沿着肌肉的线条满满汇聚在微翘的尾椎上。路德维希放下了手里的蜂蜜，啃上哥哥的脊背，沿着蜂蜜流动的路线向下，两只大手伸向前方抚摸哥哥的胸肌，肋骨和腹部最后在腰间打开到后方压在两瓣翘挺的臀肉上，他用拇指轻轻掰开双臀，引导粘稠的蜂蜜向臀缝里流去。基尔伯特身体的线条是如此明朗而又动人，蜂蜜在白里透粉的皮肤上流动就像是松油滴在了白玉之上。

不能浪费食物是基尔伯特给他的命令，所以路德维希理所当然地将所有的蜂蜜都舔得一干二净，更不能放过流入幽谷的那些花蜜。他蹲下后先将黏糊在双臀内侧的蜂蜜慢条斯理地舔舐干净，接着他将一些蜂蜜聚拢到微微肿胀的穴口。

基尔伯特背对着弟弟面壁，除了整齐摆放的锅铲他什么也注意不到，双手撑在台面上因为路德维希细微的动作时而放松，时而握紧双拳，当温热的舌尖开始舔舐他的肛口时他再也放松不下来了。经历过两轮激烈操弄的肛口尚还没有完全闭合，就又被弟弟的舌头顶弄开来，心跳不断地加快，赤红染上了他的脸颊，虽说他觉得舒服极了，但每次弟弟为他舔的时候总是让他觉得羞耻感爆棚。

路德维希将舌头探入更深，口中还有一些甜蜜的感觉，不知这是蜂蜜的原因，还是他的哥哥理应那么甜。在舔弄穴肉的过程中，完全放飞自我的路德维希也感受到了欲望的再一次召唤，他迫不及待地想要进入自己正美味舔舐的那个穴口，因为不断邀请他舌头共舞的肠肉也在表明身体的主人已经做好了准备。

第三次插入的时候兄弟俩都舒服地叹出了声，路德维希将双手穿过哥哥的十指，握住他，不断加快的频率将基尔伯特顶得直不起腰来。基尔伯特觉得自己可能彻底没救了，他现在只想趴在柜台上让弟弟更用力地顶撞自己，他稍稍弯腰，好方便路德维希更轻松地顶到那一点，酥麻与欢愉的快感积压在他的小腹里慢慢膨胀，直到再也装不下了就从骨盆里喷发出来，化为一次又一次动情的呻吟回荡在厨房和客厅里。

"嗯嗯……嗯……哈……啊……"路德维希用一只手抓住哥哥的肩膀，好让他不要在自己大力的冲击中撞到墙上，却又同时加剧了自己顶入时的力度与带给双方的快感，基尔伯特的眼泪都快流干了，他只是觉得眼睛发酸，下眼睑的肌肉不断因为快感而颤栗，想哭又哭不出来，水汽徘徊在他的眼眶里。囊袋和臀肉撞击发出清脆的声音，方才只有点点粉红的臀尖早已被撞得通红，就连路德维希的大腿根部贲张的肌肉也撞出了红印。

猛地，路德维希只感到一阵不遗余力的挤压和围剿，他知道哥哥的高潮要来了，他没有停下，反而加速反复抽送过哥哥的前列腺，基尔伯特被抽弄得说不出话来，咿咿呀呀地只能将头顶在手臂上不停地流泪，他快要爽得晕死过去，不要停，再快一点……这样的想法通过身体的反馈传达到了路德维希那里并且得到了有效的实践。其实路德维希早也就被哥哥咬得断断续续溢出了一些精液，但只要哥哥不瘫软下来，他的意志就会一直让他继续下去，直到征服曾经高高在上的兄长，每一声从哥哥口中漏出的哭喊都被视作最高的褒奖。这一次虽然是路德维希先缴的械，但他一直在基尔伯特体内抽动到哥哥连前列腺液也流不出来为止。这一次拉锯战一般的高潮耗尽了两人的体力。

"天…呐……West……"基尔伯特的声音不断地打颤，弟弟从他身体里拔出去的一瞬间他险些跪倒在地上，双腿绵软到止不住地打颤，柜面上地上到处都是淫糜的痕迹，就连脚踝上都沾有两人湿黏的体液。

路德维希首先清醒过来，将趴在柜台上的哥哥重新搂入怀中，基尔伯特的眼皮半开半阖，对着弟弟傻傻地笑了笑就昏睡了过去，看来今天又是自己帮哥哥刷牙，无奈的眉眼间带着宠溺的笑容。他抱着哥哥一路从厨房经过客厅，路过圣诞树时路德维希弯腰捡起了那张"圣诞礼物"，仔细看了看上面没走完的几个格子，那些内容很对他胃口却也绝非善茬。

"哥哥你是小傻瓜知不知道？"忍不住亲吻哥哥粉嫩而又显得疲惫的脸颊，柔软的口感让他怀疑哥哥最近是不是又长胖了一些，怀里的人皱了皱眉头，睡得不太安稳，为了寻求热量向刚才骂他傻瓜的人的怀里拱了拱，"谢谢你总是送给我全世界最棒的礼物，圣诞快乐，亲爱的哥哥。"

额头上落下的吻让贝什米特家的圣诞夜像以往一样画上了句号。

棋盘上，下半场的角力这才刚刚开始……


	4. chapter7

"我不明白。"路德维希微微皱眉，若有所思。

"什么？"拽紧了已经敞口的浴衣，基尔伯特的心突突直跳的。

就在刚才，路德维希整理房间的时候捡到了掉在地上的破旧纸张，毫无疑问，这是他们执念颇深的游戏。这个游戏给两人带来了许多美好的回忆，当然大部分甜头是属于路德维希的。

基尔伯特洗完澡从浴室出来只穿了一件浴袍，平日里白皙到无血色的皮肤因为血液的加速流动染上了一层淡粉。

"哥哥，"路德维希的脸上同样因为回想起那些棋盘上的内容而羞红，"这张纸我扔了？"

"嗯？"正在用干浴巾搓头的基尔伯特被自己搓得有些晕，顶着横竖乱翘的半湿银发看向弟弟，不知道这家伙又要扔什么东西了。他总是威胁自己要把客厅里的那些小玩偶扔掉，不过每次摆放整齐又很勤快地拿去洗的也是他。

路德维希将纸张扔在靠自己这边的床头柜上，接过哥哥手里的毛巾帮助他前后有序地擦拭湿漉漉的头发。他真看不下去哥哥那种擦狗毛一般的擦拭方法，他很怀疑自己从小就是这么被哥哥搓秃的。

随着轻柔的擦拭，阵阵甜香从毛巾掀动的空隙中带着热气扑向路德维希鼻息之间。如果哥哥买东西的时候能多一根筋，就会知道那些印在洗发水瓶上的可爱图案是专门用来吸引女性消费者的。路德维希还因为身上带有这种香味被办公室里的各位传了整整一周的小报，直到上司提醒他才幡然醒悟，种种花边新闻都是哥哥的睡姿问题。年长者大义凛然地打算独自一人用完洗发水，却不曾想每晚他都有大把的时间把这样的味道留在他无辜的弟弟身上。现在，基尔伯特就只有休息日才会使用那瓶洗发水，一边嫌弃地吐槽这味道有多娘娘腔一边无奈地挤着。

路德维希的指尖很钝，非常有力，不过头盖骨坚硬如基尔伯特从不为力度所困扰。他舒服地闭上了眼睛，乖乖地摸索了个位置，在舒适的按摩下坐着打起了瞌睡。路德维希又从浴室拿来了电吹风，插电试了试温度之后开始帮哥哥吹造型了。

耳边的风声嘈杂，处在噪音中的本人倒是没什么自觉，温暖的气流让他觉得更舒适了，粗糙的大手还会时不时地帮助他捂热颈椎。

吹风机安静下来的那一刻就像是听完基尔伯特的演唱会一般，整个世界都清净下来。年长的那位继续睡着，直到揉纸团的声音在他的耳边响起，他们的卧室很少发出这一声音："你刚才说要扔什么？"

路德维希将揉起来的纸展开，送到哥哥半阖的睡眼前。

基尔伯特脸红了，随后坏笑着看向弟弟，不知是洗澡让他缺氧还是依旧沉浸在睡梦里："到手的性福你就打算这么扔了吗？"

路德维希原本淡定的眼里闪现过一丝藏不住的惊讶，高兴之余他有些好奇地问道："我以为你恨透这个棋盘了。"

基尔伯特伸手挠了挠蓬松的银发，调皮地撇了撇嘴："一开始就是为了整你……后来发现……"他的脸以可见速度涨成了烂番茄，"本大爷也不讨厌。"

"我们……再来一次？"

"我不明白。"路德维希继续喃喃着自己的疑问，被扒了一半的基尔伯特只好坐在一边看着学究模式上线的弟弟，难得他赢了一次还让他占便宜这小子日子有那么难过吗？

金发年轻人看向哥哥，捣蛋鬼已经将一只脚放入了他的裆间不轻不重地搓揉起来。

路德维希扔开棋盘，捏住哥哥调皮的脚踝将他压倒在床上，年长者仓促地拉起另一半浴衣衣摆遮掩关键部位，他弟弟眼里闪烁的欲望与接下来的问题一样不洁："只有先弄脏哥哥，我才能为你清洁，对吗？"问出反问时他的嘴唇已经欺上了年长的那位。温柔的亲吻之后便抓着手里的脚踝举到自己的嘴边对着洁白如玉的脚心又是一吻，虽然哥哥的脚跟捏起来硬硬的，应该是积年累月穿着军靴的关系，不过他的脚心倒一直都温暖而又柔软。舌头有力的肌肉在大脑的控制下形成了一个钝而有力的尖端，反复剐蹭脚心的同时引得躺在床上的那位不停咯咯傻笑，蹬着腿想要让弟弟把自己松开。舔脚心舔得正欢的那位显然不打算那么轻易就放过哥哥，直到他笑得面红耳赤，胸膛急促地上下起伏才松开手让脚重新回到原来主人的控制范围内。

"哦……"基尔伯特用手臂抹去眼角的泪珠，抓过自己的脚心使劲挠了挠却还是不得痛快，眼神里充满着委屈，责难地看向罪魁祸首，"你知道本大爷怕痒。"

因为挠痒而放松的手，使得本来遮盖住的隐私部位大面积地曝露在路德维希面前，蓝灰色的床单上诱人眼球的地方又增多了。

路德维希掀开那半遮半掩的浴衣，用指尖点了点已经有些抬头趋势的小基尔："哥哥不喜欢么？"

年长者捏着脚，从脸红到脖子，却也不再遮遮掩掩，一改策略坏笑着扑向弟弟身上："既然本大爷已经洗干净了，West还是那么脏可不行啊！"他用手拎起弟弟几丝被发胶浆得发硬的金发，又兴趣寥寥地放下了，路德维希的喉结上下动了动，接下来，他哥哥的红眼瞳就印在了他蓝色的眸子里。

"晚餐之后嘴擦干净了吗？"不等回答，严谨的年长者打算亲自检查一遍，唇舌撕摩之间，路德维希的左手兜过哥哥的后腰，突如其来的肢体碰撞让基尔伯特重喘了一口气，感受到的两人同时笑了起来。

"傻笑些什么？"年长的那位好不容易将自己的下嘴唇从弟弟的齿间扯出来，黏人的孩子追上来又是一个吻。"哥哥愿意陪我。"弟弟双手的动作可一点也不老实，顺着微湿的浴袍，从腰线一路抚下去，看似是要将每一根毛纤捋顺实则是为了抓握那两瓣柔软弹嫩的突起。

"哥哥笑什么？"双手将那两瓣挤压又分开，顺着揉揉又逆着揉揉，时不时在手里掐一把引来哥哥不满意的轻呼。"幼稚的小鬼。"基尔伯特松开搭在弟弟肩膀的双手，报复似的掐捏弟弟手臂的肌肉却发现自己有些吃亏。

"我不是小鬼，哥哥。"路德维希神色一紧，将基尔伯特推倒在床上，像是生气了，"我小时候就不喜欢你这么叫我。"从年长者的身上起身，他迅速拉开床头柜取出必要的物品，虽然他哥哥平时不怎么喜欢他使用那个橡皮套，但是在今天这种情况下他可不能让他那么称心如意。

"唔……"微凉的润滑油抹上那一眼粉穴的时候周围的肌肉下意识地收缩，基尔伯特今天极度配合，他可以从自己主动分开的双腿间看见弟弟是如何熟练地让他的大兄弟肆无忌惮地越出界限，打开包装，套上那薄到近乎透明的保护套，他越来越兴奋，心跳快得让他喘不过气来。这一次没有任何的扩张，他的弟弟将那涨到血红的尺寸缓慢塞了进来。

"嗷……West！"年长者咬牙坚持，几乎是回忆遍了弟弟对他的温柔才克制住不将对方一脚踹下床去。路德维希在今天变得惨无人道并非事实。

"哥哥……"侵入者同样沉重地喘着气，也许直接进入对自己来说并不是一个最好的选择，就是现在刚进去一个头他就快忍不住了，"别装了，我知道你……洗澡的时候做了些什么…"

"嗯……"基尔伯特不断上下起伏的小腹像是在展现后穴内部正在努力进行的动作，即使他已经做好了充分的准备，就在两人磨磨蹭蹭的二十分钟里他也早就收紧了不少，"呼呜~"路德维希只留顶端部分浅浅进出就让基尔伯特酥得接不上话来。

路德维希坐直了身体，基尔伯特的大腿软得瘫架在了弟弟的大腿上，比刚才分得更开了，年下者可以直观地欣赏哥哥是如何在自己的进出间沦陷的。彻底退出来之后穴口的肉微微翻出更多，鲜红的表面上覆着亮晶晶的润滑液。年长者趁机伸手套弄前端，原本干爽的发际下开始沁出一层薄汗，让洗发剂的味道更明显了。方才安静下来的穴肉随着套弄开始收缩，翻出的一部分随着缩动又翻了回去。路德维希明智地停下了哥哥的手，果不其然地换来不满意的抱怨。

"你会得到你想要的，哥哥。"路德维希将年长者的双手推过头顶与之十指间穿插。他的哥哥是那么地令他心驰神往，他几乎是无条件地信任自己，虽然平时展现出不符合年龄的顽劣，但在利益权衡之间却总是异常的乖巧。

路德维希从不食言，他非常爽快地给了基尔伯特想要的作为表现良好的奖励，他的哥哥从不让他在床上失望。前前后后不一会儿，就有如珍珠般的液体从基尔伯特摇晃肿胀的前端中滋出，伴随着他对弟弟的赞叹和呻吟一起，缓慢而又长久地不断向外溢流。

高潮过后路德维希并不会马上退出，而是继续在里面抽插直到哥哥绞紧他的频率和力度不断减缓，有时运气好的话还能期待哥哥的第二次的恩泽。

路德维希放松了对哥哥双手的压制，从他汗湿的掌心中抽离，基尔伯特修长的十指微微动了动，似乎是还贪恋那份互相缠绵的温存，可是他现在一点力气也没有了，只是静静地躺在床上喘息，衣衫不整的模样还有滴落在腹部的淫液正顺着他小腹肌肉的纹理滑动。调整呼吸时起伏的胸膛也总能让路德维希事后再尝点甜头，在弟弟低头吮吸的同时他安抚似的抚摸对方的后颈。

事情似乎有些太简单了……

一种奇妙的难受从路德维希握住基尔伯特尚未完全疲软的分身开始，他对准刚释放不久的前端吸吮，让本想躺尸享受贤者时间的基尔伯特在床上哭喊着一抽一抽的，全身瘫软的肌肉不得不再一次被调动起来，迎接疼痛与无法控制的快感一起的冲击："别……别West……"最后他不得不收拢双腿向一边侧过身才得到弟弟的饶恕。

这次他真的要让弟弟吃点苦头，反手拎起枕头就是一扔，显然没料到哥哥会攻击自己的路德维希被砸得懵了神，他的哥哥继续发动攻势，用另一个枕头蒙住他的头向后一推。

这下完了……

占据优势的年长者用膝盖压住弟弟富有力量的手臂肌肉让他无法发力。路德维希就这样被哥哥钉在了床上，基尔伯特移开枕头时那气呼呼的表情又让他心软："哥哥……手要麻了。"语气中没有一丝讨饶的意味。压在他身上的年长者勾起嘴角："你根本就没有把本大爷这个当哥哥的放在眼里。"

时间已接近深夜，月光从玻璃窗透进来印在年长者的背后，从躺着的那位视角看来，哥哥光溜洁白的身体像是披上了一层轻纱，当他俯身亲吻自己的时候，路德维希感觉自己就像是在做梦，直到他的哥哥把那个湿黏的橡皮套从他下体褪下，还刻意在接近帽顶的地方轻扭一下时，他才被快意与刺痛带到了现实中去……他双臂已经彻底麻了。

基尔伯特小心地挪开一只膝盖，确认弟弟的双手已经暂时没了抵抗能力之后便又挪开了另一边的。

"你现在归本大爷了。"

抚摸从各方面肌肉都胜过自己的弟弟时，年长的那位竟然忘记了羞耻，他细细描摹，一开始还只是用手，在路德维希观察到哥哥的喉结因为抚摸自己的腹肌而颤动时，基尔伯特就开始上嘴了。

不管怎么说，舔舐这类工作都是路德维希做得更多也更为勤快，他几乎是闭着眼睛都能知道口中品尝的是哪个部位。他现在感觉到哥哥已经又一次变得精神起来，非常可爱地在他的大腿肌肉附近微微抖动着。在整个犹如小猫一般的舔舐中路德维希只是静静地看着哥哥，他在他不注意的时候握了握拳头，确保自己的手臂已经恢复了足够的力量。对哥哥反攻这一点，他的内心是有些波动的，但是哥哥如果真的会为了常年被压这件事而感到苦恼的话，他也不是完全不能让步。

基尔伯特的下一个动作，打消路德维希顾虑的同时又一秒触发了很少会在床上展现的保父心。

"哥哥，很脏啊！别随便塞进去！"他好像情急之下讲了什么不得了的话，但是羞耻归羞耻，毕竟自己还没有洗过澡，哥哥竟然抓起自己的分身就要往那个他平时宝贝都来不及的穴里塞。虽然哥哥的主动令人欣赏，但依旧触动了欧罗巴大洁癖的紧张神经。

"嗯？"年长者的脸烫乎乎的，好像弟弟的皮肤上有迷药一样，舔着舔着他就忘记了自己方才的气势汹汹，"本大爷都舔过了……"基尔伯特用手捏了捏弟弟湿漉漉的凶器，并不打算把弟弟的话放在心里。

"那也……呼……"路德维希还没来得及说完，基尔伯特就我行我素地坐了下去，两个人同时发出了舒服的叹声。

"West……"基尔伯特贴了过来，"别那么死板嘛……"银发的那位因为自己上下滑动的摩擦不小心碰到了敏感的地方而噤了声，他看着弟弟皱满眉头的脸笑着调整了一下之后接着说道，"好像以前在草丛里什么事也没发生过一样。"

基尔伯特就坐在路德维希的身上慢慢地磨，他本人非常享受这一点，平日里弟弟慢进慢出是为了欺负他，现在的节奏完全掌握在他的手里他的弟弟当然就很不好受了。

"那是特殊时期……"路德维希皱紧双眉，在基尔伯特因为又一次的快感而颤栗身体时他一跃而起将哥哥搂入怀中。还没有意识到发生了什么的基尔伯特甚至来不及惊讶，在快速地进出中脑子里又是一片空白，脱力之后的他被温柔地放在枕头上，弟弟的大手让他翻身侧趴在属于二人的大床上，蓝灰色的床单因为兄弟俩今夜丰富的活动而沾染星星点点的污渍。

以为一切都结束的基尔伯特想闭上眼好好休息，他弟弟的舌头却又开始搅他安宁。臀瓣被分开不算，路德维希正尝试将刚才不小心漏入甬道内的体液吸出，瘫软的年长者除了哼哼唧唧也不再有力气做任何的反抗。

当天晚上路德维希前前后后帮他清洗了三次，用上嘴的那次不算，直到第二天他只好抱怨自己屁股上的淤青都是被弟弟捏出来的，而弟弟回答他的就只有一句："是哥哥太调皮了。"好像没有打屁股就已经是对他这个淘气包的最大宽容，难道不是吗？


	5. chapter9

从答应路德维希的那一刻起，基尔伯特就没想过后悔。即使一路光着屁股被弟弟从车库提到卧室门外，顺带一提，这一路上他屁股里还含着属于他弟的东西。社区十佳邻居——基尔伯特·贝什米特还不忘在车库中与对面尴尬的邻居打了个招呼。

"光着屁股还有心思和别人打招呼吗……"路德维希将哥哥的双手压过头顶，炙热的呼吸沉重而又急切地刷过年长者的耳廓，腰上的动作丝毫不留情面。

"嗷……嘶……West。"银发青年被顶得脑门连连撞墙，疼痛更多来自于脑袋，后穴传来的麻痒让他近乎疯狂，泛着淫糜粉色的身躯因为兴奋而不断颤栗着。"拆了……本大爷这把老骨头，就没人陪你一起玩那个无聊的……嗯！"

路德维希扯下了哥哥的半边衬衣，在温软汗湿的脖颈里留下了一排整齐的牙印，感受到包裹住自己的肠肉下意识的收绞更加快了抽送的速度。一时间两人都不再说话，走廊上回荡着急切的喘息声……

随着一声低沉的呻吟，墙上的斑驳浊液显示有一位已经先缴了械，然而他身体里的那杆枪却不知疲倦地继续进攻着，不一会儿沿着大腿内侧缓缓流下的温热体液宣告着香艳的画面就此暂告一段落。

他们习惯性地给彼此一个调整呼吸的时间，不一会儿散发着浓浓醋劲儿的金毛将脑袋撒娇似地搁在银发男人的肩膀上，左手依旧维持着对年长者双臂的钳制，右手轻轻抚上哥哥微微抽搐的小腹。在右手变得由不老实之前，路德维希亲昵地咬了咬哥哥通红的耳廓："哪里疼吗？"语气中带有明显的讨好意味。

"手……"

路德维希松开左手，基尔伯特一直被吊住的双臂才得以解脱。收回双臂后基尔伯特只是将手肘收在胸口以作支撑，一副乖巧的模样让路德维希不由得心生爱怜，从背后将哥哥疲软的身体紧紧环抱在怀里。

基尔伯特不明白弟弟究竟是搭错了哪根经突然变得那么狂暴，虽说先动手是自己不好，不就用水枪开了个玩笑嘛，本想就这样化解自己因为晚起没能帮忙洗车的尴尬，反倒赔了个更大的，他开始努力回想那个邪恶的棋盘上还有什么是他们没有玩过并且弟弟对之表现出极大兴趣的内容……

似乎没有一个是能糊弄的……

自柬埔寨之行回来后，那星空和榕树连同所有美好的回忆一起都被珍藏起来。路德维希重新回到了忙碌的工作中，基尔伯特偶尔会帮忙，但大部分时间都只是晃着手臂在柏林各个角落闲逛，似乎还没从度假的悠闲中切换过来。他还参加了各种俱乐部活动，从长笛到戏剧，规模大小不一，看到哥哥穿着中世纪骑士装在自家社区表演，路德维希一点也不感到意外。整体服装和布景丝毫没有可以挑剔的地方，就是剧本和台词实在令人汗颜……

基尔伯特过于广泛的兴趣爱好总是让他三天两头地不着家。路德维希回忆自己刚出生的那段时间，即使再晚，只要不出征，他哥哥必定会蹑手蹑脚地走进来看看他，每天都要听到那如同窃贼一般的脚步声，见到卧室的门缝透出一道光亮，将门口那挺拔的身影映得瘦长，他才能安心入睡。从小就有的过度依赖倾向在路德维希长大后的性格中依旧清晰可见——仅对哥哥可见。

因此，当路德维希周五接到"今天不回家吃饭。"的消息时，他以成年人的气度将不愉快的情绪连同近一周独自吃饭的凄冷藏在了心里。

基尔伯特在今天一大早醒来之后才突然想起和弟弟约好了一起洗车，衣冠不整地跑到车库时路德维希已经完工，正在收拾工具，就连抬起一下眼皮都不愿意。基尔伯特回忆起昨天半夜里他爬上床时，他弟弟还搂过他紧紧相拥入眠，今天怎么提起裤子就翻脸不认人了呢？

这样想着的基尔伯特拿起脚边还没被收好的水枪对准站起来的弟弟胯间就是一下。路德维希实则没有注意到哥哥来了车库，况且在家有万年不穿鞋习惯的基尔伯特一路都静悄悄的，说万年有些夸张，也就二十多来年给惯出来的。见弟弟没反应，一点也不小的捣蛋鬼又来了一枪，水量不大，力道却恰到好处。

路德维希的脸彻底黑了，面对湿漉漉的裤子，面前这个一上来就对着自己胯下两枪的哥哥，还有什么好说的呢，不就是觉得屁股痒了需要好好治治吗。

基尔伯特直接被架上了前引擎盖，在对面修剪灌木的邻居见到基尔伯特之后本想找他闲聊几句关于上次的剧本修改，但看到方才还在洗车的阳光大男孩突变的气场和闲人勿近的架势，想着还是改天打扰为好。

"嘿！舒尔茨，上次的剧本怎么改我已经想好了！"坐在引擎盖上视线变高的基尔伯特看远远看见邻居灰溜溜地向家跑还不忘招呼道。他还没来得及看清对方脸上那尴尬而又害羞的笑容时，车库的大门已经缓缓落下。

"严格地来说本大爷那个时候可没有光着屁股。"基尔伯特趴在床上嘟囔道，面前各式各样的夹子让他觉得胸前两点发疼。路德维希还在他身后对着发红的屁股又咬又揉。过多的精液在按揉中从没有完全收拢的嫩穴里一波一波地被挤出。

路德维希在车库里羞怒地罗列了一周内哥哥的冷漠，惯于溺爱的基尔伯特听完后竟觉得心疼不已，一边在引擎盖上被激烈地操弄还一边不计后果地答应弟弟的任何要求。

看着眼前这张烂糊糊的棋盘，基尔伯特突然觉得自己太溺爱孩子了，偏偏路德维希还挑了一个最能展现他收藏品的项目，一想到要在自己胸前最娇嫩的地方戴着面前张着血盆大口的夹子来个五回合，不仅仅是乳头，就连后穴也紧张得瑟缩不已，挤出一些精液的同时也引起了路德维希的注意。

"哥哥选好了吗？"路德维希放开口中富有弹性的臀肉，多亏了他的不断努力，基尔伯特身体上的潮红已经全部退去，唯独本该比身体更显白嫩的臀部红润得像个发光的苹果。

"嗯……"匣子里形形色色的乳夹让他无从下手，每一副都是崭新的，他弟弟从没对他用过。嵌在岩盘般坚硬的胸肌上的两颗乳头实则非常娇嫩，这一点路德维希心里十分清楚，他更知道那一对软肉的敏感程度远远超乎想象，仅仅是隔着衬衣的轻抚，就足以让他哥想在办公室和他来上一发，这并不是没有先例的比喻。

路德维希欺上基尔伯特光裸的后背，基尔伯特感觉戳着自己尾椎骨的东西又有些发硬了。他的手在几副乳夹之间来回游荡，想挑选一个看起来最轻松的。

"那个会弄疼你。"路德维希轻轻将哥哥停留在一副小巧金属乳夹上的手打开。基尔伯特红着脸有些气恼："你倒是说说哪个不会弄疼本大爷！"嘴上反驳着却依旧在挑选，谁叫他答应弟弟了呢。

选了几次都被弟弟以会弄疼自己的理由而打开了手，年长开始不耐烦了："你到底还想不想玩了，你那个顶着本大爷的家伙是假的吗！"这下年轻人不干预了，任由炸了毛的年长者自己挑选。但说到底基尔伯特对这些也毫无概念，最后只是闭着眼睛随便选了一个。

"哥哥……"路德维希的胸膛因为强忍的笑意而颤动，"选了一个非常有趣的呢。"

"什么呀？"基尔伯特被弟弟圈在怀里，看着路德维希将夹子从匣子中取出，闭着眼睛选的时候哪顾得了这么多，现在他才发现那个在尺寸上让他松了一口气的夹子末端还挂着恶趣味的小铃铛，形状竟然是小鸟的样式……还没结束，他弟弟又打开匣子的下层，是一个掌心可握的小巧的遥控器，各式各样的按钮一排一排地列在上面。

看着哥哥的脸一阵白一阵红，路德维希觉得很是有趣。"别紧张，哥哥，这个至少不会伤到你。"做好准备工作，将闲杂的道具收起来之后路德维希笃定地说道，"你第一次用，可能会有些不习惯。"

这样的东西，就算一直用也习惯不了吧……基尔伯特内心强烈吐槽着弟弟变态的趣味到底是如何养成的，身体还是乖乖地面对着弟弟躺下了，双手有些犹豫地向头顶舒展开，将自己雪白的胸膛袒露给路德维希，眼看着弟弟小心翼翼地用食指和拇指揪起胸前樱粉色的软肉，有些委屈地瘪了瘪嘴。

路德维希没有急着把夹子带上，而是用手指先把玩了一会儿，柔软的乳头在揉捏与轻弹间慢慢挺立起来，颜色也愈发红艳。

"嗯……快点……"基尔伯特难耐地在床上扭动着。在乳夹被完全戴上之后除了胸前多出两个累赘之外基尔伯特并没有什么特别的感觉。感觉比不上弟弟的触碰，更比不上热诚的亲吻和啮咬。

基尔伯特慢慢放松下来，又回到了一副游刃有余的模样，提起膝盖顶了顶在自己面前昂扬多时的大家伙。

路德维希深深吸了口气，两个调皮的铃铛和躺在床上的捣蛋鬼真是配极了，随着身体极具诱惑力的喘息发出轻不可闻的脆响。

路德维希嘴角勾起了一个不同以往的微笑，双手托住哥哥的双臀，沿着大腿内侧肌肉曲线将白皙的双腿向哥哥身体两侧推开，他伸出右手探到臀肉之间，滑腻的体液因为长久没有温存而失去了残留的温度。

两指按揉着滑入温暖的身体里，紧致的触感就好像这里在十分钟前从不曾容纳下尺寸惊人的阳具。基尔伯特静静地靠着枕头，双目微阖，随着身体里两根手指的动作而微微喘息着。路德维希慢慢摸到了一处凸起的柔软，耐着性子用指腹在边缘按摩揉弄着，轻柔而又色情的挑弄让基尔伯特双唇颤抖，紧咬的牙关间逸逃出动情的呻吟。

不知不觉间，富有极佳弹性的后穴已经毫不费力地容纳下了第三根手指。路德维希将三指在哥哥的穴内微微向外撑开，哥哥的前端已经僵直地贴着小腹竖立起来，涨红的龟头在刚才的抚弄中吐出了几珠乳白色的浊液。拇指对会阴有力的按压让淫糜的呻吟和清脆的铃声在室内同时响起。

"哥哥刚才问我的东西是不是假的……"

基尔伯特喘着粗气，因为快感而挺起的胸背重重跌回床上，濡湿的耳鬓和上额的银发柔软地耷拉在艳粉的皮肤上。基尔伯特已经被快感麻醉得睁不开眼睛，路德维希抽出手指抚摸哥哥柔软发烫的脸颊："你试一下就知道了。"

膨胀坚挺的阳具一路拓入温暖的穴内，连同那声过于柔软的呻吟一起被吞入路德维希口中。

每当弟弟满满地填入自己的身体时，一种奇妙的满足感会满溢在基尔伯特的全身，无关快感却胜过快感。弟弟精力旺盛的冲撞让他的双腿不由自主地环上健硕的腰身，身体深处传来的热量让他渐渐由内而外地融化。突然间，胸前一阵尖锐的酥麻感如电流般直冲头顶，让原本在温和欢爱中的享受者叫出了声。

"果然……"路德维希艰难地将自己从愈发紧缩的肠肉中抽出，再坚定地插进去，"哥哥的乳头非常敏感。"

基尔伯特的双眼因为遍布全身的快感无法完全睁开，从乳尖传来的阵阵麻意让他酥软得无力招架弟弟的抽送。一些原本被控制住的呻吟在一次又一次坚定的挺进中硬生生地从喉间被挤压出来。激烈的动作幅度使得乳夹牵动着挺立的乳头不断晃动着，清脆的铃铛声与湿润肉体碰撞的声音此起彼伏。

基尔伯特小腹传来的饱涨感变得愈发难以忍耐，就连四肢都软得无法挂在弟弟的身上。他记不清自己是什么时候高潮的，他只知道这次的高潮持续了很久很久，是下唇被轻咬传来的刺痛才将他唤回了神。

"你刚才做了什么？"基尔伯特有些脱力地问道。

"什么也没做……"路德维希将遥控器举到哥哥面前，按下了第二个按钮，基尔伯特只觉得自己的乳头被捏紧又放开并伴有着酥酥的刺痒，疲惫的身体来不及做出反抗，充满弟弟精液的后穴倒像是得到了命令一样非常卖力地收缩起来，发出滋滋的水声。

听到声音的路德维希神情中闪现出一丝难以置信，看着哥哥瞬间红成烂柿子色的脸他确信了。基尔伯特急忙要去抢作为罪魁祸首的遥控器，他弟弟是吃饱的那一个，精力当然远胜于被掏空的那一个。

路德维希反压住哥哥并将他的双腿大开压肩膀上，经过两轮高潮的基尔伯特身体柔软无比，很轻松地就被弟弟对折成一半。

"哥哥你刚才……"基尔伯特别过脸去并不打算理会路德维希。他弟弟似乎对刺激他的乳头会造成后穴反射性收缩感到非常兴奋和好奇，这对他来说并不是什么新鲜事，只是羞于说开罢了。

路德维希再次按下按钮，满意地看见红肿的穴口吞吐出一波乳白色的精液。

见弟弟看得入迷，基尔伯特觉得有些好笑。坏心地伸手套弄着自己释放后不久的分身，小基尔依旧显得软绵绵的，他很累，却依旧想做。不一会儿他便主动伸手摸来弟弟的分身套弄，经验老到，技巧熟练。当哥哥的完全清楚怎样给予弟弟最好的刺激，不论是用手还是他身体的任何地方。

"West……"基尔伯特躺在床上温柔地叫唤着只有他才能叫的名字，左手卖力套弄的同时右手抚上弟弟微颤的嘴唇，"用嘴……不要夹子……"基尔伯特感受到左手上的家伙愈发坚硬滚烫，又说了一句，"要你。"

基尔伯特的乳头从乳夹中解放到被温热的口腔包裹只不过是一秒内的事情，他的乳头连同乳晕一起被含住，强烈吸吮的同时还伴有舌尖不断勾挑。基尔伯特的左手甚至来不及从滚烫的柱体上撤离就随着猛烈的攻势一起撞上了自己的屁股。左手因为臀部滑腻的体液脱离，坚硬的分身却如被磁铁吸引一般精准地插入进来。

基尔伯特承受着剧烈的摩擦与撞击，双手拂过金色的发丝，乳尖传来卖力的挑逗与吮吸令他舒服得有些眩晕。现在他想起来为什么那些道具都像是新的一样了，因为他更喜欢路德维希的温度。

针对前列腺的反复摩擦让基尔伯特一时找不到支撑点，双腿酸软地架在弟弟肩上，两人的脸因为体位关系凑得很近，迫切的呼吸在空气中相互碰撞，双眼直勾勾地盯着对方。路德维希蓝色的眼睛因为情欲变得暗沉而又迷人，在他的眼里映出身下欲求不满的哥哥，因为他带来的快感而显得愈发陶醉……

在基尔伯特哭叫着要达到高潮时他的弟弟突然停止了抽插，只是用双手的手指蹂躏哥哥已经被吮得红肿的乳头，基尔伯特的前端并不十分痛快地跳出了一些精液，紧接着路德维希加速了攻势，半透明的精液在后穴疯狂的收缩中尽数流出。基尔伯特累倒前只记得弟弟也射在了他里面。

当天下午，基尔伯特尝试着第二次从床上坐起来，虽说过程并不十分顺利，但他早就能应对这种熟悉的肌肉酸痛和另一处的钝痛，除此之外胸前也隐约传来涨痛感。

路德维希推门进来时见到他哥正抱着枕头一脸怨念地看着他，知道这次是自己有些过于勉强他了。将准备好的冰袋敷在哥哥红肿的双乳上，任由年长者在床上打滚撒气。

"舒尔茨刚才来电话，说明天要找你一起讨论新的剧本。"

"之前的剧本还没修改好呢，那家伙又想到了什么新的故事……"

一个月后，路德维希在社区表演中看到了新作品——车库情愫


End file.
